


What If

by Cynthia_Fangirl



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mild Smut, Multichapter, Simbar, The change in rate is just because of 1 chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_Fangirl/pseuds/Cynthia_Fangirl
Summary: “What if Simón hadn’t found the handkerchief that day? What if they had had their movie date like they planned to?”Previously a Simbar One-Shot, NOW A MULTICHAPTER!





	1. The movie date

 

Simón was trying to focus on the movie.

He really was.

After all, Ámbar had said that it was her favorite and Simón was very keen on knowing every single thing about Ámbar Smith. He liked her after all, and he wanted to know her better.

But the more the time passed by, the sun setting on the horizon, the light through the windows turning slimmer, he became more and more aware of the fact that they were alone, on her room, her bed just one meter away from where they were sitting.

To say Simón was nervous would be an understatement. The worst part being that Ámbar didn't seem affected at all by this situation while he was dying inside.

After some painful minutes, Simón decided to set up the mood by doing the only thing that came to his mind: the  _"I'm totally just stretching- Ups, my arm is now on your shoulder"_  cliché.

It was  _so_ not original, but it would have to do.

Ámbar, of course, noticed what he was doing and rolled her eyes at his move. Well, that much he expected. What he did not expect, however, was for her to actually bring her chair closer to his so she could lay her head on his shoulder and pass her arm through his torso.

She was totally trying to kill him.

Not only was that the cutest thing he had ever seen and felt in his entire life, but also now that she was this close he could actually smell her perfume and damn, even her hair smelled like heaven.

Whatever shampoo she used was doing things to him. Or maybe it was just her. Her presence, her own natural scent and her body heat so close to his.

Simón just kept staring at her eyes, illuminated by the screen they were so fixated on, and then moving to her lips, the memory of their kiss still fresh on his mind. He totally wanted to do that again.

He must have been staring too long because Ámbar turned around to face him, an annoyed expression on her face. She wasn't really mad though, he knew her. This was her  _acting_  like she was mad.

"Are you not gonna watch the movie at all? Because if it is that boring you can just tell me, I'll put something else".

He decided to feign ignorance.

"What do you mean? I'm totally watching".

"No, you're staring".

"No, I'm serious. Look, the guy is gonna declare his love for the girl".

She rolled her eyes. "That happened like 10 minutes ago".

"Really? Then I must have been distracted".

"Yeah, by staring".

"Staring at what?", he asked. It was just so fun to mess with her, he couldn't help himself. Every time her cheeks would turn this shade of pink... beautiful.

Ámbar, never the one to back down from a challenge, just kept watching him straight in the eye, a little teasing smile coming up on her face. "You were staring at me".

"At you?"

"Mhhmm".

"Mmm nope, I don't recall. You'll have to be more specific".

They were facing each other now, the movie long forgotten. The TV was like background noise, their eyes dancing with each other creating their own small world.

"You were staring at my face", she said, staring deeply into his eyes. Simón brought his right hand up and caressed her cheek, leaning in a little closer.

"Your face? Yeah, I guess you have a pretty nose". Everything about her was beautiful of course.

Ámbar could've left it at that, but she didn't. She seemed to be enjoying this little game just as much as he was. She moved just a little closer too, they could feel each other's breaths on their lips, could almost hear their hearts beating.

"No, not that. You were staring at my eyes, just like you are now", she said, her voice almost a whisper. They were so close though that he could hear her perfectly.

"You do have beautiful eyes", he whispered back, leaning just a little bit closer. The most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, in fact. He had told her before, and he had meant it. He felt like he could drown in their blue and get lost forever.

Another thing was drawing him in at the moment though.

"So just your eyes?", he asked after what felt like hours but probably were just seconds. His eyes were now fixated on her lips. They were just a breath away and they looked so enticing he had no idea how he was holding himself back from crashing them into his own. But for some reason, he wanted her to say it first.

Ámbar's eyes were also looking directly at his mouth and she licked her lips on anticipation. "No...", she said, and he swore he could feel the ghost of a touch on his lips.

"You were also staring at my lips... just like you are now".

He swore his gulp could be heard all around the room. He felt like his heart was trying to leave his chest and when he spoke he thought his voice sounded an octave lower than usual. "You got all that while watching the movie?"

This time their lips were definitely touching when she answered. Her voice the smallest of whispers. "I have a perfect peripheral vision".

 _All of you is perfect_ , he thought, and couldn't hold off any longer.

Simón grabbed her face and kiss her with passion. The moment his lips were fully on hers it was like fireworks exploded behind his eyelids. It was soft but also harder than their first kiss, like he just couldn't get enough of her. On his mind was only the feeling of her: of her lips, soft against his own, of her scent filling his nostrils and surrounding him, of her hands moving from his shoulders to the nape of his neck. Everything was  _Ámbar_  and he was drowning in it.

His hands delved into her hair as he moved even closer, forcing her to back up against her chair. Every place where they were touching felt like it was on fire. He was pouring everything into this kiss, all the pent-up emotions from their previous one when he had been left wanting more. Now they had all the time in the world and he was determined to hold her close for as long as she let him. He could hardly breathe but he didn't care. Who needed air when you could kiss Ámbar Smith?

At some point, Simón noticed he had her so pressed up against the chair that its back was painfully sticking to her shoulders. He was so lost in all the feelings she evoked in him that he hadn't notice. He let go of her lips for a second and caressed her cheek, looking into the eyes he adored so much.

"Ámbar, let's move to the bed."

Ámbar's eyes went a little wide, and it wasn't until her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red that he actually realized how that sounded. He automatically started to panic.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean- I mean, I did- but not like that, its just- I noticed that the chair's back it's hurting you so I thought it would be more comfortable for you if we laid on the bed, I wasn't thinking about- I mean I was, you're beautiful of course I was- Not that it's all that I want! Not at all! – I like you for  _you_ , for who you are, and I really just wanted you to be more comfortable and—"

Ámbar saved him from further embarrassment by strongly crashing her lips into his. She literally knocked the air out of his lungs.

He was totally not complaining.

After some seconds, she pulled back and smiled at him. There was a special glint in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. Without a word, she held his hand and guided him over to the bed. They stood there for a moment, at the feet of the bed, just staring at each other. Simón thought he would be more nervous, and he was, but Ámbar's eyes were like a magnet, her lips pulling him in, so when he leaned in it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Everything in him came alive the moment their lips met, and he knew he'd never get used to the effect she had on him.

Simón gently laid her down on the bed, never breaking the kiss. The feeling of her body beneath his was invigorating and soon he was running his tongue along her bottom lip, silently asking to deepen the kiss. Ámbar gladly parted her lips for him and then they were exploring each other's mouths, Simón's hands on Ámbar's hips and hers on his hair, pulling him close.

It had started slow, tongues running along each other like a dance, but soon it turned harder, faster. Each moan that came out of Ámbar mouth was music to Simón's ears, like a melody composed just for him, and he was determined to hear it forever. The heat of her mouth was making him dizzy, the breathless gasps and her soft lips throwing him into a frenzy. A groan escaped him when she pulled his bottom lip with her teeth and he wasted no time in reciprocating. His hands were trying to make its way under her clothes, eager to feel her skin against his skin. He was totally regretting helping her pick a sweater earlier. God, this thing had to  _go._

As if reading his thoughts, Ámbar moved her hands to the hem of her sweater and pulled it up, breaking the kiss just long enough to take it off over her head. The hem of her blouse was still tucked under her shorts though, but Simón made quick work of that and soon his hands were on her waist, the smoothness of her skin turning him on even more.

For her part, Ámbar's hands had finally left his hair (he was sure it would look like a rat's nest afterward but he couldn't care less at the moment), slowly traveling down his neck and to his shoulders, the feeling of her nails making him moan. She started pulling on his shirt and Simón made haste of taking it off, her hands automatically going to his bare arms and under his t-shirt. His lips went to her neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses all along the exposed skin. He wanted to be able to kiss it properly though, so his hands went to the buttons of her blouse, his eyes silently asking for her permission. She gave him a small nod and he opened the first buttons, moving the neck aside so he could kiss her collarbone. He licked and bit on the conjuncture between her neck and shoulder, making her moan loudly, a breathless  _"Simón"_  escaping her lips. A shot of electricity ran down Simón's spine at hearing his name. Everything in him was screaming "again", "closer", " _more"_.

Ámbar's nails were digging on his back. His t-shirt was already halfway up so he stood up a little to take it the rest of the way off. Ámbar's eyes automatically went to his chest and Simón felt a little self-conscious. He was kind of well built, mind you, but he  _had_  been eating a lot lately and maybe he should've done more push-ups this morning and--

Ámbar hands stopped his train of thought. She had stood up as well so they both were on their knees, facing each other on the bed. Her hands went from his chest to his neck and down again, like getting used to the feeling. Simón closed his eyes and focused on the sensation, letting her hands explore him freely. Had she done this before? Because it felt way too good.

A thought suddenly struck him.  _Did Ámbar and Matteo ever..?_

_Ugh, don't go there._

Whatever had happened in the past was none of his concern. ... Though he did a mental note to ask her later. Just for curiosity's sake.

Ámbar started kissing his neck while her hands went down and up his arms slowly. Simón groaned when she started licking on his pulse point just like he had done to her a moment earlier. His hands were itching to touch her, to pull her close, but he allowed her to keep her pace, the feeling of her lips on his neck way too good to make her stop. However, when Ámbar's hands ran pass his chest and went down to his abs, dangerously low, he just couldn't hold himself off anymore. 

Simón grabbed her hands and pushed her down on the bed. With her hands pinned on either side of her head, strongly held by his, he kissed her with everything he had. This kiss was passionate, raw, teeth tugging and tongues fighting to gain the upper hand on an endless war. A little voice in his head was telling him to slow down, that they were going too fast, but he just couldn't find the strength to pull away.

He was nestled between her legs now and nothing had ever felt more right. They fitted together perfectly and Simón couldn't believe he had lived this long without this other piece of him.

Letting go of one of her hands, he brought his left hand down to her right leg, securing it on his hip. Simón's hand went all the way up her leg slowly, from ankle to thigh, and he felt her shiver under his touch. Simón couldn't help but smile into the kiss knowing the effect he was having on her. Ever the competitive, Ámbar moved her free hand to his neck and slowly ran her nails along his spine making  _him_ shiver.

He was going crazy. Her hands on his bare skin, her hot tongue dragging along his lips slowly, sinfully, it was intoxicating. His hands were on the edge of her breasts and he was eager to keep going, to touch her more, to show her just how much she was turning him mad... but he also wanted to stop.

He never thought they would end up in that position so soon,  _definitely_  not just after their first kiss. It was overwhelming, to say the least, and he was functioning on pure instinct cause, honestly? He had no idea what he was doing.  _How had this even happened?_ There were so many things he wanted to do first. He wanted to take her on romantic dinners, share long walks while holding hands, have training sessions full of sneaky glances and laughter, make her a thousand milkshakes and juices just so she could choose one...

Another very specific part of his anatomy though was saying  _Fuck romantic, she's right there!_

Thankfully for him, or unfortunately, a very high scream stopped them both.

"OH MY GOD, MY  _EYES_!"

They both jumped upwards, Simón instinctively covering Ámbar with his body even though she was wearing more clothing than him. He was too shocked to do much else though, so he just sat there staring wildly at the figure on the door. Ámbar was quicker to recover and wasted no time on calling said person out.

"Oh my god Luna, don't you knock?!"

Standing there in front of the door with a hand over her eyes was indeed Luna, poor,  _poor_ Luna, who seemed way too mortified.

"I DID! I knocked two times! How didn't you guys hear m- NEVER MIND DON'T TELL ME".

At that Simón and Ámbar turned to each other, the same expression of confusion on their faces.  _She did???_

"Look, guys, never mind, okay? I'm sorry", said Luna, who was still looking at anything but them, her whole body-language screaming that she would rather be anywhere else at the moment. "I just came here cause my mom sent me to ask you Simón if you were staying for dinner".

Finally, Simón recovered his ability to speak.

"Um, no, um...", he cleared his throat,  _god his voice sounded like he had smoked a whole pack_ , "I probably should go, the guys must be waiting for me at the loft".

"Okay, I'll tell her then..."

With a very awkward "bye", Luna exited the room, closing the door on her way.

Simón was kind of worried about her, she had looked totally startled. He knew though that the moment she got over her initial shock she would tease him to no end and he would  _never_  live it down. " _Well,_  that _seems like something to look forward to",_ he thought.

Suddenly, a loud laugh erupted from the silence of the room and brought him back to reality. He turned to Ámbar who was looking at him and laughing her lungs out.

"I can't believe you covered your chest with your shirt!"

At that, Simón looked down and, indeed, he was still holding his shirt to his chest in a lame attempt at decency. He must have grabbed the first piece of clothing he could reach in the middle of the moment.

"Hey, I panicked!"

"You're such a girl!"

"Stop laughing, it's not funny! Luna saw us! She is mortified!"

That just made her laugh even harder though.

God, she looked so beautiful when she laughed that he couldn't get mad at her even if he tried.

He figured it was better to get ready to leave so he stood from the bed, grabbed his t-shirt and put it back on. Ámbar's laughter finally died and she too stood from the bed and collected her heels, which had gone flying at some point.

He had just finished putting on his shirt when Ámbar came closer. Passing her arms around his neck she kissed him softly on the lips, nothing like the kisses they had shared just moments ago but wonderful nonetheless.

She pulled back seconds later, a content smile on her face that he knew was reflected on his own. She kept her arms around him and he wasn't even near to complain.

"You sure you don't want anything before you leave?"

"Nah, it's okay. I'll have dinner with the guys".

"Okay. Just let me go to the bathroom real quick to fix myself and I'll walk you out. Wait here".

With another okay from his part and a quick peck from hers, Ámbar moved away in direction to the door. Right before she left though, she turned around to face him.

"Oh, and don't worry. I'll make sure to lock the door when the time comes".

With that she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Simón just stood there staring at it, his brain processing.

...

_Did she just say " **when** "?_

_..._

Yep, she was definitely trying to kill him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think! <3 To anyone reading this: thank you for taking some minutes of your time :)


	2. All The Time In The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bring to you 2,6k words of fluff <3 Enjoy!

“No”.

Simón looked up from his piece of pizza and stared at Ámbar, the confusion clear on his face.

“What?”

“The answer to the question you’ve been trying to ask for days. No, we didn’t. Me and Matteo”.

 

Oh.

_Oohhh._

 

After their rather eventful movie date ( _had it really happened? It seemed like a dream to be honest_ ) Simón had been meaning to ask Ámbar just how far had things gone with Matteo. It wasn’t out of some stupid male ego thing though. It wasn’t really jealousy either (though he had to admit he would’ve been if it had been the case). He just thought it was something important to take into consideration ~~if~~ **_when_** (her words, not his) they actually… _you know_. Simón wanted to do right by Ámbar, and if she hadn’t, in fact, done it before it meant he had to be extra gentle.

_You’re already failing miserably at it though buddy._

He hadn’t been exactly gentle the other day. He hadn’t been rough either but, looking back, he had totally lost grasp of his self-control, his excitement too great to think about anything else. He didn’t know he had it in him, but she seemed to have the power to drive him absolutely crazy.

Since then he had been very conscious of reigning himself in. It’d taken some effort ( _seriously how could a pair of lips be so tantalizing? It was so not fair_ ), but it had worked, and now, two weeks later, they were just enjoying a quiet evening in his loft. Pedro had gone out with Delfi and Nico was running some errands so they’ve had all afternoon for themselves.

Ámbar had brought some books to study for a test while Simón worked on a new song for the band. He’d been worried about keeping the noise to the minimum but Ámbar had told him she didn’t mind. Indeed, just half an hour and 10 chords on the guitar later, he had discovered that her concentration was flawless. Her determination really was a force to be reckon with, he admired her for that.

At some point he had seen her shiver, but she didn’t seem to notice how she was holding herself to keep warm. He carefully put down his guitar and took off his shirt, offering it to her. She looked up from her book and smiled, gladly putting it on.

“What is it with you and the cold?”

She playfully rolled her eyes. “It’s not my fault the air conditioners of the world hate me”.

“Actually, we don’t own one so…”.

“Well, thankfully I have _you_ to keep me warm”.

He smiled and leaned down to give her a sweet peck on the lips.

“That’s _my_ job, never forget it”.

He had returned to his guitar and started playing new arrangements, not noticing how Ámbar brought his shirt close to her nose so she could sniff his scent. She held it as firmly around her body and she could, wanting to drown in the smell of him. For the rest of the hour she smiled behind her book.

Simón offered to quiz her at some point (he wanted to feel useful) and Ámbar gladly agreed.

“If I get it right, what do I win?”, she asked, smiling flirtatiously.

“Mmm well, let’s see, what would you like?”, he asked, loving this game.

She made a face like she was thinking very hard. “What about a kiss?”

He lifted his eyebrows. “A kiss? Mmm, well I’ll have to make those questions extra hard for you because I’m not the type of guy who just gives kisses away, you know?”

…..

He might as well had asked her what her name was because she nailed every single question without missing a beat.

Which meant _a lot_ of kisses. 

Was he complaining? Definitely not.

……

Eventually Simón had ordered a pizza (divided in 4 parts, each with different ingredients so Ámbar could choose one) and served some sodas. They had talked and laughed. Everything had been so… _simple._ There were no awkward silences, conversation flowed easily and they felt so comfortable around each other that, sometimes, they didn’t even need to talk at all.

Right now she was sitting on his bed, where she had spent the last few minutes polishing her fingernails. Simón was sitting on the wooden armchair in front of her, finishing the pizza. It was at that moment that she had spoken, breaking the comfortable silence.

The sudden topic had send him reeling. Yes, he had been meaning to ask but he didn’t think she’d be the one to bring it up. Has he been that obvious? Well, he knew Ámbar was very observant, so he guessed he should’ve known.

She must have taken his silence as her cue to continue ‘cause she kept explaining.

“Me and Matteo… we never really had that kind of relationship. It was more about mutual convenience than real feelings. It doesn’t mean that we didn’t care about each other, we did. He was like the only person in my life that knew that my life was not quite as perfect as I wanted everyone to believe. We trusted each other in some way. … And of course, there was also some physical attraction so that didn’t hurt either”.

Simón remembered the kisses he witnessed between them the past year and clenched his jaw.

“Yeah, that was evident”.

Ámbar just gave him a look and hold his left hand between hers.

“With Matteo there was attraction, yes. But it wasn’t even near to what I feel for you, Simón”.

He couldn’t help but smile at that.

“With you is different. It’s like you don’t even need to touch me to make my heart jump. Sometimes, I just hear your voice from far away and my hands start sweating”. She laughed, sounding stupid to her own ears, but to Simón it meant the world.

They smiled at each other for a moment longer and then Ámbar suddenly let go of his hand, returning her own to her lap and staring him down. 

“Okay, now you tell me”. 

He blinked. “Tell you what?”

She rolled her eyes. “Your past experiences. Have you…?”, she left the question hanging, but the meaning was implicit.

Oh.

Right.

He didn’t know why he hadn’t guessed she’d ask that, it was only fair after all.

Simón was kind of embarrassed though, so he just shook his head no.

“Really?”

“Does it surprise you?”

“I mean… Its just, you’re older and I don’t know how girls are like back in Mexico but I thought maybe in your high school years…”

Simón just scratched his neck nervously.

“…Are you disappointed? Would you have preferred for me to have more experience?”

Her eyes widened. “No! Not at all! Don’t be silly, I could never be disappointed in you. It’s just, after the other day I… thought maybe you had”.

They were both pretty much blushing now, the memory of their rendevouz still fresh on their minds.

“Th-that was… actually that was the first time I ever got that far, believe it or not”.

“You didn’t date any girls back in Mexico?”

“No, I did. There were a few but it was never too serious. Pretty much just school crushes, not like _real_ dating. In some cases we would go out, smooch a little, but after a while we’d go on separate ways. I guess I just never felt _that_ with any of them, you know? …Then the whole Luna thing happened, I realized maybe I’d never been that into my other flings before because I had been in love with her all along and… well, we all know how _that_ ended. We kissed only once, she couldn’t see me as more than a friend”.

She nodded her head, processing the information.

“So… what do you mean with ‘ _a few_ ’ exactly?”, she asked, a little jealous glint in her eyes.

“… Two in middle school, one in high school”.

She snorted. “So just three? You made it sound like it was way more!”

“Hey, a guy has to protect his reputation!”

“What reputation? You’re like the human embodiment of a teddy bear!”, she laughed.

“Oh _really_?”

He got closer to her, invading her personal space to the point of making it none existent. She instinctively leaned her body back so he was now towering dangerously on top of her.  

“So you’re telling me I have no sex appeal whatsoever”.

“Nope”, she said, feigning indifference, but the closeness was already affecting her.

“So if I do this…”, he leaned in and slowly caressed her lips with his own. “… you feel nothing at all”.

“Mhmm”.

“You sure?”, he whispered against her lips, his voice low, his hot breath mixing with her own.

“Y-yeah, definitely”.

“What about this?”

He started slowly kissing down her neck, knowingly licking and nibbling on the spot he knew was the most sensitive.  

“N-no…”

“Mmm… then what if I do… THIS!”

Next thing she knew he was tickling her, making her bend over in laughter.

“N-NO, SIMÓN, STO-OP, STOOPP”

“SAY I’M NOT A TEDDY BEAR”

“Y-YOU ARE NOT A TE-EDDY BEAR!”

“Okay, now say I’m hot”

“SIMÓN!”

“SAY IT!”

“YOU-YOU’RE AN IDIOT!”.

“Ups, wrong word”, he said, and went for the spot he knew was the most ticklish making her laugh even harder. She was crying by this point.

“OKAY OKAY. YOU’RE HOT, STOP!”

He finally halted his attack, his hands staying on either side of her body.

“See, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

She was trying to calm her breathing back to normal. “I h-hate you”.

“No, you don’t”.

Her body finally relaxed and she realized she was lying on her back on the bed. His bed. She looked up at him, who was still towering over her.

“No, I don’t”.

The air quickly became charged. This time, when their eyes locked, they both leaned it at the same time.

The moment their lips touched a spark shot through their bodies. It was just a caress, lips applying the smallest of pressure and then letting go, but it was enough to get them wanting more. It left their lips tingling, their nerve endings waking in anticipation. They leaned in again, kissing harder, holding on to each other tighter. Ámbar’s hands went to his hair, her fingers threading through it and pushing him closer. Simón had his arms around her, keeping her flush against him.

What started delicate soon turned faster, passion taking over. Their tongues found each other and started moving in perfect synch. Ámbar felt warm all over, getting lost in the feeling of his tongue caressing hers. She started taking off the shirt that he had lend her but he stopped her.

“No, don’t. I love how you look wearing my clothes”, he said against her lips, his voice already sounding ragged.

“Really?”, she hummed. It seemed like a possessive gesture, a trait she didn’t know he had. … She liked it.

“Okay then”, she whispered as she dived in again, claiming his lips as her own.

She ran her hands down his shoulders and all over his back, grabbing handfuls of the fabric of his t-shirt and pulling him as close as possible. He wasn’t the only one possessive.

Simón ran the tip of his tongue through her lips slowly before reentering her mouth, making a shiver run down her spine and a moan escape her lips. It always surprised her, how passionate he could be, how easily he could make her melt. Of course she had seen his passion for music, but when they were together it was another kind of passion entirely. It was fire, he made her weak on the knees and got her curling her toes.

She was used to be the one with the initiative, the one in control, but with him it was different.  He somehow always took over, making her putty in his hands. It scared her and thrilled her at the same time due to the newness of it all, but the more time she spent with him the more she trusted that she could let herself jump: He would definitely catch her.

Simón was sliding his hands up and down her sides as he kissed her with abandon. He just couldn’t get enough of her lips, of the feeling of her tongue tangled with his, of the way her hands grabbed onto him like she needed an anchor to the world in order not to lose her mind. He felt the same way, everything felt so good he thought he might be high on her. If she was his drug, he’d gladly be using for the rest of his life.

He may had told her to keep the shirt on but he still craved to feel her skin so he slid his hands under her shirt, marveling with its softness before positioning his hands on her waist. She returned the favor by sliding her own hands under his t-shirt, her fingers roaming slowly up the skin of his back.

Simón’s brain was shutting down. He didn’t even know what he was doing anymore, only that he never wanted this moment to end. Judging by how hard she was pressing up to him and how her nails where digging on his back he could tell Ámbar felt the same way.

Yeah, they really should stay like this fore---

“Hiiii we are back. We brought you guys some--- OH GOD, _REALLY?_ ”

Both sprung apart at the sound of Nico’s voice, kinda disoriented. Simón looked behind him, seeing Nico and Pedro standing by the door, looking at them with their eyes wide. He turned back around, resting his forehead on Ámbar’s shoulder and cursed under his breath. 

“This really needs to stop happening”, he said, making Ámbar laugh regardless of the situation.

“Guys for god’s sake if you’re gonna do stuff like this just lock the door or something, we have no interest in watching”, said Pedro, covering his eyes in an exaggerated way.

“Or at the very least cover yourselves, have you no shame?”, added Nico with a reprimanding tone but it was obvious he was trying not to laugh.

Both sat up quickly, Simón facing the guys, Ámbar hiding her face on his shoulder, embarrassed.

“We weren’t doing anything!”, said Simón, rolling his eyes.   ~~At least not what they thought.~~ “And why are you here so early anyway?”

Pedro looked at him like he had grown two heads. “It’s 9pm”.

“ _Really?”._ It’d been that long? Wow.

“Yes really. Now come on, I bought some pies at the shop next to Delfi’s”, said Pedro, showing the bags on his hands and moving towards the table along with Nico.  “Although, you’ll probably be more in need of a good drink to quench all that thirst”.

Simón threw a cushion at him.

Ámbar’s palms went up to cover her face.   

While the guys arranged the table for dinner, Simón turned around taking Ámbar’s hands in his, uncovering her blushing cheeks. They looked at each other and couldn’t help but laugh. It was a nervous giggle, but also a happy one. 

“Let’s go?”, he asked. She nodded and he took her left hand in his, pulling her along with him.

They all sat at the table and enjoyed the pastries. Simón sent death glares at the guys, daring them to say anything else. They complied and kept their comments to themselves for Ámbar’s sake, conversation going to safe topics instead, but the minute she was gone the teasing would be back full force, he just knew it. And god if he didn’t already have enough with Luna’s.

Just the other day at the Roller he had seen her and said hi like always. She quickly stopped and did a double take, like she hadn’t seen him there.

“Omg Simón, I didn’t recognize you with your t-shirt on!”.

He made a face at her. “Ha. Ha. _HA._ ”

And that was only one of the many. How he always ended up in these situations he didn’t know.

It didn’t matter though. It was totally worth it.

Through dinner he and Ámbar exchanged looks. They’d been interrupted in quite a heated make out session and Simón couldn’t help but wonder if it’d would’ve gone further had the guys not arrived. By the look on her face he could tell she was thinking the same thing, but neither looked really shaken or disappointed by it all.

There’d be other moments, this was only the beginning. No need to rush into things.  

They had all the time in the world.


	3. Falling From The Sky

Simón couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

It couldn’t be true.

 

This couldn’t be happening.

_But it was._

Just yesterday they had gone out on a date. They had laughed, held hands, kissed… Boy, how they had kissed.

It’s like every time he went out with Ámbar lately it somehow turned into a full on make out session. He couldn’t help it, he just liked her too much. Kissing her was like his favorite activity in the world and he’d happily do it for the rest of his life.  

They had gone skating and then stopped for some ice cream. Five minutes after leaving the shop though Ámbar decided she liked his cone better so they ended up switching. He didn’t mind one bit.  They walked around the park hand in hand, just enjoying the view and each other’s presence. He couldn’t help but think about how that was the same park where they’d had their first kiss, a warm smile adorning his face as she looked at her.

By late afternoon they had returned to her house, locked themselves in her room and made out for hours. It had gone from sweet to burning hot, from rough to gentle, from bruising to barely a caress. All in between they had talked, about everything and nothing at all. They had laughed and then made out some more.

It hadn’t gone farther than kissing though. They had decided to wait for the right moment, and neither of them were on a hurry. Simón wanted to of course. He liked her, quite a lot, he’d never felt something like this in his life, but he also felt that just spending time together was enough. It was already amazing just being in each other’s company, learning something new every day and getting closer. The rest would eventually unfold on its own he thought.

Right now, he couldn’t be more glad that something so beautiful hadn’t happened based on lies.

Cause that’s what it all had been. Lies. The hard proof laying on the palm of his hand.

Simón rapidly went through all his memories of the past few weeks wondering where he had gone wrong. How hadn’t he noticed? How had he been so blind? How had he been so _stupid?_

Ámbar chose that moment to return to the room. She had gone downstairs to get snacks and juice for them both. Usually she would ask Mónica or Amanda to bring it to her but lately she had been relying less and less on them, preferring to do the small daily things on her own. Simón used to take that as a sign that she really had changed, that somehow since they had started this whole thing they had been able to make each other better…

God, how she had him fooled.

“Okay, I’m back! Ready to celebrate our first month anniversary?”, she said happily, leaving the tray of food on the small table next to her TV.

Right, that’s why they had gathered here.

Oh, the irony of this all.

He could almost laugh if it wasn’t for how hard he felt like crying right now.

Ámbar looked up and didn’t see him anywhere. “Simón?”, she called, but he didn’t answer. She walked in direction to her closet, where he was still standing beside her mirror, his back facing her.

“What are you doing hiding in here? Come on, I brought your favorites”.

He finally turned around, a pained look on his face. Ámbar immediately looked concerned. 

“What’s wrong?”

She took a step closer to him, probably thinking of comforting him but he rapidly took one back. A flash of rejection ran through Ámbar’s eyes, but Simón couldn’t find it in him to feel bad about it.

“How could you Ámbar?”

She just stared at him, a puzzled look on her face.

“Simón, what are you talking about?”

He unfolded his hand and showed it to her.

“You know what this is?”

Ámbar looked even more puzzled if that was possible.

“That’s a handkerchief... One of mine, actually, but what--”

“It’s not just a handkerchief. _This_ is the handkerchief that someone used to block a camera back at the Roller, right before breaking it and framing Luna”.

Realization dawned on Ámbar’s face, her complexion turning a little pale. She looked stunned, like she had stopped breathing, so he just kept going.

“It was you, wasn’t it? I know this design by heart, I remember it perfectly from the camera’s footage so don’t even try to deny it”.

She was standing there, her mouth slightly agape, looking beautiful, oh so beautiful with that little light-blue dress that he had helped choose and those eyes that seemed to disarm him. Only that now those eyes were full of contained panic and the memory of their moments together felt like a jab to his heart.

He should’ve known it was too good to be true. 

“Simón I can explain—”.

She again tried to come closer but he just walked passed her and into her room, the image of his favorite food sitting perfectly arranged at the table breaking his heart just a little more.

“It was also you that burned down the skating rink. And you didn’t say anything after all this time! _Why Ámbar_? First you try to blame Luna, and then this?! They almost closed down the Roller, someone could’ve gotten hurt! And all for what? So people wouldn’t think little of you? Do you have any idea how _wrong_ that is?!”

“It was an accident! I swear, I didn’t mean for that to happen, Simón please just listen to me!”

But he wasn’t listening, he couldn’t, too many horrible thoughts were running through his mind.

“You kissed Benicio. You told me you hadn’t but you did. Didn’t you?”

He saw her flinch and he knew he was right. He scoffed in disbelief.

“So you were his accomplice in breaking Juliana’s glass skate. Ámbar, _how could you?_ ”

_“_ I _—"_

“I trusted you Ámbar! And you lied to me, you lied to everyone!”

“It wasn’t like that, please let me explain!”

“So you can keep lying? Ámbar, _why?_ Why did you do all those things?”

 “I- I don’t know. I was angry, I lost control, I wasn’t thinking—”

“So that makes it okay?”

“No, of course it doesn’t! Simón, I—”

“You know what? I don’t even wanna hear it”.

Simón turned around and left the room. He just couldn’t handle anymore lies, he couldn’t handle having her look at him like that, he couldn’t handle seeing her sad and having every single fiber of his being wanting to comfort her cause it had become a second nature. He was at war with his most basic instincts and he hated it. He hated her for it.

He wanted to hide in a hole somewhere and forget the fact that he was ever so stupid to believe that she had really changed. He wanted to forget that the person he cared about didn’t even cared about him. Never had. 

He was walking down the stairs at a fast pace and he could hear Ámbar right behind him, calling for him.

“Simón! Please wait, you have to listen to me!”

“I don’t wanna hear anything you have to say”. 

He was already at the end of the stairs and walking towards the front door.

“If you ever felt anything for me at all, please, stop!”

He stopped abruptly at that, turning around to face her, anger and pain boiling in his gut. 

“I am not the one whose feelings are in the doubt here”, he said, spitting the words on her face. 

Her eyes flashed with surprise and hurt. “Simón—”

“Ámbar I gave you my heart. I really thought we had something special. I _trusted_ you… and you didn’t trust me back. Do you have _any idea_ how much that hurts?”

“I _do_ trust you—”

“No, you don’t! No, you don’t because if you really trusted me you would’ve told me the truth. You’ve had a _month_ to tell me the truth Ámbar… and you didn’t”.

“Simón…”

Ámbar came closer to him and placed her hands on either side of his face. He remembered how her touch used to be comforting, how being near her felt like home. He wanted so hard to hold on to that feeling… but he couldn’t. It had shattered the moment he had found that handkerchief, the moment he had realized she’d been lying to him the whole time. Nothing was the same anymore.

He moved away, her hands falling on her sides.

“Don’t touch me”.

Ámbar’s eyes where shining with tears, those eyes he used to love so much.

How had things gotten to this point? Just yesterday they were happy. Hell, just 10 minutes ago they were happy.

Simón looked into her eyes and silently begged them for the truth.

“Was anything between us even real? Did you feel _anything_ for me at all or were you just using me in order to improve your reputation so no one would suspect you?”

That was his bigger fear, and what was hurting him the most. It was selfish, he wasn’t the only one she had wronged, but the sole idea of her just playing with his heart all this time was too much to bear. He already had tears in his eyes, burning and fighting to be set free, but he held them back, not wanting to show her how much this was breaking him.

If she said no though, if she admitted he had been just some pawn in her game… he wasn’t sure how he’d recover from that.

Ámbar just looked at him scandalized, like she couldn’t believe he was asking at all.

_If only he could trust her._

_If only they could turn back time._

… But sadly, that wasn’t the case.

“Of course it was real! Simón, I… I’ll admit that at first I was… different. When I first started getting close to you my intentions weren’t the purest but then it all changed. _I_ changed. Simón, I told you things I’ve never said to anyone before. I opened myself up to you. I _kissed_ you countless times. We shared so many private moments, so many things happened between us, how could you even think I’d act all that?”

She sounded so outraged, like somehow _she_ was the victim in all this and _he_ was the bad guy for doubting her, that he just _snapped_.

“Well I don’t know Ámbar! You kissed Benicio for your plans as well, who knows to what lengths you’re willing to go!”.

 

 

He regretted it the moment the words left his lips.

 

 

He was hurt and he wanted to hurt her. He’d also be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous of Benicio. He hadn’t meant it, he didn’t really think she was capable of something like that, but the flash of undeniable hurt that passed through Ámbar’s eyes told him it was already too late to take it back.

She hid it fast though, she had years of practice. Holding her head high, the hurt in her eyes turned into a cold anger that swallowed all of her face. When she looked at him her eyes looked almost indifferent, like she couldn’t care less about what was in front of her. There was no recognition, no sign of the warm they used to hold when she looked at him.

They were blank, and he felt like a stranger.

 

“Simón, I may have done some things in my life, but I am not a whore”.

 

She might as well had slapped him.

 

He kind of wished she had.

 

But she didn’t. After that she just turned around and walked up to her room. It would’ve looked routinary for anyone else who watched: just typical Ámbar going to her room after a long day. But Simón could tell by the set of her shoulders and how tight her jaw was locked that it was anything but a typical day.

That, and the fact that in all the way from where they were standing to the top of the stairs she never looked in his direction once.

A lone tear got free, sliding down his cheek. It was over. It was all over.

He walked out the door quickly, heading to the front gates of the mansion and the minute he went through them and into the street, he finally let himself cry for all that was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before you murder me, I just wanna say that I’m trying to stick to canon as much as possible and eventually the truth had to come out. They can’t have a real stable and happy relationship if they never adress this issue, it is necessary for their grownth and I swear it’ll be worth it. 
> 
> Now, I took some liberty with time here. It’s been a month since they started dating but the Roda Fest hasn’t happened yet. Just imagine that everything is the same as in the show only that the Roda Fest happens one month later. (It’s not like times and dates at Soy Luna are very straight either way so, whatever). 
> 
> Hope you’re still up for more and see you next chapter!


	4. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, cynthia reporting for duty. 19 pages and 7k words later, I bring to you chapter 4 of “What If”, the longest chapter I have ever written until now. I honestly feel like I just wrote my university thesis lol
> 
> As always, I hope you like it <3

By the time Simón arrived at the loft his eyes were red. He silently walked towards his bed and laid there, his back to his friends, whose cheerful greetings soon turned to concerned questions.

Quietly he asked them to leave him alone, that he’d tell them later. Pedro and Nico exchanged a worried look, they’d never seen their friend like that. Simón never closed off, he was very open about his feelings, so the fact that he didn’t wanna talk meant that something really bad had happened.

Considering where he had just been it didn’t take being a genius to guess who was involved.

“Is it about Ámbar?”

Simón felt a jab in his heart but he didn’t answer.

Pedro’s question was only met with silence. After that they didn’t try anymore.

* * *

 

 The next day Simón didn’t go to the Roller, calling in sick. The guys of course knew the truth but they let him be, seeing that he really needed time. They still told him before leaving that whenever he was ready to talk they would be there for him, that he didn’t need to go through whatever had happened alone. Simón thanked them, the littlest of smiles on his face. They all knew it was forced.

After that he sat there alone.

Simón knew that he was running away. Not going to work for personal issues was irresponsible, but he really didn’t want to see her right now.

Or worse: he did.

He knew that he had to talk to someone. Julianna had to know the truth, that Ámbar was the one behind the fire, the broken camera and her broken glass skate, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell her just yet. He hadn’t even talked to his friends, didn’t even answer Luna’s calls, because he knew that they would ask him why they had broken up and somehow, he didn’t want to say.

He told himself that it was because he felt embarrassed. That he didn’t want everyone to know that he’d been made a foul of for a whole month and never suspected anything, but deep down he knew there was still this part of him that wanted to protect her.

That hurt him most of all.

Telling the truth was the right thing to do and he would do it, but he gave himself a day to deal with his emotions before he had to face the world.

Caring about her had become a second nature to him during the past few weeks. He went through his day wondering how she was, if she had aced that test she had been studying so hard for, if her godmother was giving her a hard time again, if she’d order juice or water when she arrived at the Roller, if she’d kiss him and stay by his side while he worked or if she’d hold his hand and take him to the rink to skate for a while…

Now he had to put all those thoughts aside, push them away and focus on something else because otherwise he’d go mad. It’s not like he didn’t have his own life, but he hadn’t realized until that moment how deeply she had weaved her way into it. The more he tried not to think about it the more he did, which infuriated him to no end.

He was furious and he was hurt. Or maybe he was furious _because_ he was hurt. He didn’t really know at this point, only that it _sucked_. He felt like screaming at the top of his lungs or crying, but he did neither. He cooked himself some lunch and drank a glass of water. He just went through the motions, the taste not even registering on his mind. He didn’t even want to play the guitar.

It didn’t help that he felt guilty about what he’d said. He didn’t regret calling her out or breaking up with her. After all, she’d been lying the whole time, could you really call that a relationship? But he did regret the last thing he’d said. He’d crossed the line. He ran his fingers through his hair furiously. Why did he had to feel guilty? Why did he even care? She hadn’t been honest, she didn’t trust him so of course he couldn’t trust her anymore, of course he doubted every single thing that came out of her mouth.

He shocked his head. That was enough, he wouldn’t think about it anymore. First thing tomorrow he would tell Julianna everything and that would be it. He would go back to his life, his job, his friends, and he would forget all about this. It wouldn’t be easy but he’d do it.

Later that day though he realized he didn’t have to.

Nico and Pedro returned to the loft after closing the Roller with solemn looks on their faces. And they weren’t the only ones. To Simón’s surprise, Luna was with them.  

Immediately he knew something was up. What was Luna doing here? Why were they looking at him like that?

“Simón”.

The moment they locked eyes Luna ran to him, enveloping him in a strong hug. Simón looked over her shoulder at Nico and Pedro, silently asking what was going on. Had they told her he was in a bad mood or something? _(Huge understatement by the way)._  

They just walked quietly through the living room and sat in from of him, Luna finally letting go and sitting alongside them. They looked sad and worried. Simón’s heart sped up, not knowing what to expect.

Pedro was the one to speak.

“We know everything”.

Simón just blinked at him.  

“Know what?”

Luna was the one to talk this time.

“Ámbar came today and confessed everything to Julianna. She kicked her out of the team”.

Simón’s heart stopped.

“We get it now Simón, we’re so sorry”, said Nico.

“We’re here for you brother, anything you need”, said Pedro, placing a hand on his shoulder. Nico also did the same.

“Anything”, said Luna.

Simón couldn’t believe his ears. Ámbar had gone to Julianna? Why would she do that? And she kicked her out of the team? But skating is her life, she’s been working so hard, she must be devasta---

_Stop. This is her responsibility, she has to pay for her actions. This is no longer your concern._

 

No longer his concern…

 

Simón felt tears forming in his eyes and he hugged his friends, this people he loved with all his heart and now were there to support him.  

When he pulled apart he finally told them everything. How he had found the handkerchief by chance, how they’d fought and he had ran away. He didn’t tell them the last words he’d said to her though, he felt ashamed just thinking about it, but he did tell them everything that he was feeling: all the pain, the betrayal, the disappointment, the anger; He let it all out. Through it all they stayed silent, just adding a question here and there.

“You’ll be okay”, they said. “We know it’s hard but you’ll pull through”.

He wished it was true.

After everything Luna went home. It was already incredibly late and she knew she would get an earful from her parents when she arrived, but she assured him she didn’t mind; this was more important. Nico offered to accompany her home and then both left the loft.  

Late that night he was laying in bed finding it hard to sleep. So many emotions where running through him all at once. He heard his phone ring with a message and when he checked he saw it was a voice message from Luna.

 _“Hello Simón, it’s Luna. … But you already knew that ‘cause you have my number, duh”._ The ghost of a smile appeared on his face, it was so obvious that she was nervous. _“Um… listen, I know you’re going through a hard time right now, I can’t imagine how hard it must be, I know how much you liked her and, well, I just want you to know that I’m here for you Simón. Always. Please remember that after the moon the sun always rises. It’s a phrase I got from one of my dreams and I strongly believe in it. You’ll be alright Simón, I know you will. See you tomorrow best friend. Bye”._  

After listening to that Simón finally closed his eyes and let himself drift away.

 

During the night he dreamed of blue eyes, clear as the sky.   

 

* * *

  
The next few days passed as a blur. So many things happened at once that Simón had trouble keeping up.

They’d gone full training mode for the next competition, The Roda Fest, which final was in Cancún. Simón was very excited to be able to return to his home city even if it was only for a few days. Well, as excited as he seemed able to lately. He was supposed to write a song for the competition but he couldn’t come up with anything. He hated everything he wrote, not a single chord on the guitar sounded right to his ears.

He told Luna so when she found him there in the middle of crumbled up pieces of paper. She could tell that he was still hurting and tried to make him feel better. In between all she had actually managed to make him smile, which even Nico and Pedro recognized as an achievement. He was grateful for that.

It had been a rough couple of days. He hadn’t seen Ámbar more than in passing. Since Julianna kicked her out of the team and everyone found out she was the one behind the fire she had showed her face less and less at the Roller, until at some point he didn’t see her anymore. He thought maybe it was a good thing. Every time he saw her it hurt. It hurt because for a second his heart would flutter… and then he remembered everything and his throat closed up.

During the past few days his anger had subdued leaving only emptiness. And regret. He couldn’t count the amount of times he had picked up his phone and almost call her to apologize for what he had said. It hadn’t been okay. He knew it from the moment he said it but at first he was too stubborn and mad to back down. Now though he saw that, even if she had been wrong, it didn’t justify snapping at her that way.

So he always found himself looking at her contact on his phone only to put it away one second later. He told himself that it was because it was something that should be discussed in person, not over the phone. But maybe he was just scared. Of what exactly he didn’t know. Was he worried that she wouldn’t listen to him? That she’d yell and then hang up? Was he scared that she hated him now? … Just thinking about it hurt.

Or maybe he was worried that she _would_ listen. That maybe she’d try to apologize once more and tell him that she missed him and…. He didn’t know how he’d deal with that.

So he always put the phone away. He’d talk to her in person when he found the right moment, he decided. But time went by and he never saw her again.

* * *

To say he was surprise to see Ámbar in Cancún would be an understatement. Thank god Luna was with him cause for a second he forgot how to talk. They locked eyes but he immediately looked away. Everything was still too fresh, he kept telling himself that someday it wouldn’t hurt anymore and it’d be just a memory, but time didn’t seem to go by fast enough. Also, with Luna here and the competition coming up it was not the time for a chat. So through it all he just let Luna make the talking. She asked her what she was doing there and she said she had come to Cancún to cheer for them, but he didn’t believe her one bit. He didn’t trust her anymore in general. And he was right, just hours later they found that she was now part of The Sliders, one of the opposite teams.

He guessed it made sense. She had been kicked out of their team but skating was still her passion. It made sense that she’d look for another team. …But did it have to be their competition?

It was obviously an act of revenge and it hurt him that she’d step so low. That was the old Ámbar, the Ámbar he thought had been gone for a while, but of course he had been wrong. This was just a reminder that she never changed. He felt stupid once again for believing that she had.

* * *

  
Finally the day of the competition arrived. It was a very eventful day.

For one The Sliders ended up winning. He could see Ámbar’s satisfied smile at seeing them defeated and it pained him more than the lost itself. Then Luna won the Glass Skate and everything was joy and celebration. He saw Ámbar’s smile literally disappear from her face before she skated away. For a second he felt like going after her but he didn’t. What would he even say to her? He definitely didn’t feel like apologizing after her latest stunt. His heart still ached at seeing her so alone while they all hugged and danced together, but he forced himself to let it go. This was their moment, and he wasn’t going to let her taint it.

 

Then the whole Sol Benson thing happened.

 

He couldn’t believe it at first, it was all so crazy. Luna looking everywhere for her past when the truth had been right under her nose the whole time? Unbelievable. But it was, and even though it was hard for her to find out her biological parents were dead, now she had a grandpa and he was very happy that she could finally close this chapter in her life.

But just like everything else in his life lately, this happy moment for Luna brought him to a sad thought involving a certain blonde.

He remembered the first real conversations they ever had, how she seemed down all the time and he had been there to comfort her. He could perfectly recall every single thing she’d said to him (which seemed like a curse lately) and suddenly, everything made sense to him.

_“I’m not going through a very good time right now”._

_“I thought I had everything figured out and suddenly I realized that all of that was a lie”._

_“I know nothing about me and I don’t know who to trust…”_

She knew.

He didn’t even have to ask, he knew she did.

It all made sense now. Why she suddenly felt so alone, so lost, so not herself.

It broke his heart for two very different reasons.

For one because he couldn’t believe she had to suffer something like that. To have someone you care about lie to you about who you are was just… It was so wrong in so many levels that he couldn’t even put it into words. He could only imagine how it must have felt.

On the other side though… it was just one more thing that she had lied about. That she didn’t tell him.

If she had found out she wasn’t Sol Belson right when they started getting closer it couldn’t have taken her very long to figure out that Luna was the real Sol Belson. A week at most. And yet, just like with everything else, she kept it to herself. After seeing Luna fighting so hard to find her truth he couldn’t help but feel resentful towards Ámbar for not saying anything during all that time.

_She must’ve have her reasons. She wouldn’t hide it just because, she’s not like that._

By this point he didn’t know if it was out of a real conviction or pure self-defense that he had these thoughts.

* * *

  
After returning from their week in Cancún he figured it was time he talked to her. He’d been postponing it long enough. Sure he had good reasons to: Luna was going through a lot and she needed all the support she could get. Also, he hadn’t seen Ámbar since the Roda Fest. Every time he went to see Luna at the Cancún mansion Ámbar wasn’t there, apparently she was always gone during the day. He figured with everything that was happening she needed her space.

Now though he no longer had those excuses. The sooner he dealt with it the better, he told himself. He needed to take this guilt out of his chest so he could move forward, so he could finally let go of this ghost that haunted him and close that chapter in his life. But it wasn’t just for him, of course. She deserved an apology.

Simón took a deep breath and walked through the door of the mansion. He felt kind of weird. Now that Luna was the rightful owner they were allowed to use the main gate and he was still adjusting to not have to enter by the back door. Of course he had used the main gate before but never alone, he usually was with-------

Never mind.

Still, he couldn’t believe all of this was now Luna’s. Hell, _she_ couldn’t believe it yet. He was thinking about how different everything was going to be now that she was Sol Benson when a blanket fell on his face.

He yelped and tried to take it off at the same time as he heard a muffled voice telling him to wait.

Next thing he knew the blanket was out of his face and there instead stood Ámbar, her face just inches away from his. He was dazed for a moment.

It had been almost a month since they’d been this close. She was wearing all black now and her hair had a pink tint in it, but her eyes were still the same.

After a while he recovered and she seemed to do so as well ‘cause she took a step back and looked at him with cold eyes, her chin held high and her arms crossed in front of her.

“Luna’s not here”.

He was gonna ask about the blanket situation but considering her posture he opted against it. Instead he planted his feet firmly on the ground, his previous determination coming back.

“I didn’t come to see Luna, I came to see you”.

Her arms went to her sides and she paused, her eyes searching his. For a moment he thought he saw something warm in them, but then as fast as he had seen it, it was gone.

“If you came to tell me more about what a horrible person I am, you can save it. I don’t have the time nor the desire to hear it”.

He took a long breath and finally took the step he’d been meaning to for days.

“Actually I… I came here to apologize”.

She looked surprised, but her expression remained guarded.

“About what?”

It was a loaded question, they both knew it.

“About what I said, about how far you were willing to go with me when it came to fulfill your plan”.

She looked away, not saying anything, but she also didn’t move from her spot. He took it as sign that she was open to listen, so he continued.

“I never should’ve said that, Ámbar. Really. It was… a _stupid_ impulse. I guess I wanted to make you feel as bad as I was feeling but It was _wrong,_ and you have to know, I don’t believe that one bit. I know it wasn’t just some plan. No one can act that well, not even you. I was too angry to see it at the time but I can see now that there’s some things you just can’t fake. And I shouldn’t have even brought up Benicio ‘cause whatever happened between you two was before we… Well, before. Basically what I want to say is… I’m sorry Ámbar. I never should’ve even implied… _that_. I was an ass and I owed you an apology for it. So I’m sorry. I hope you can forgive me”.

He stood there in front of her and waited. Through all his speech her face stayed inscrutable, he couldn’t tell what she was thinking at all. He was nervous, but at least now he had said what he’d been meaning to say since 3 weeks ago.

A minute passed, maybe two. Maybe it was just seconds, he couldn’t be sure. Through it all she just looked at him, and he wished he could tell what was going through her mind.

After a while, she nodded her head.

“Okay. Apology accepted”.

Simón felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He finally let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in a sigh of relief, the knot in his stomach finally disappearing. _Things are okay now_ , he thought.

“I know what it’s like to do something in the spur of the moment, so I forgive you. Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be. Goodbye Simón”.

Without further ado Ámbar left, leaving the blanket laying on the cold floor and Simón standing in an empty lobby. 

She just walked past him, crossed the door and closed it behind her, not looking back once.

Everything inside him fell.

And the speed with which it did left him shocked.

He had gotten what he wanted, she had forgiven him. He should be happy. And he was… or he did. Just seconds ago, he did. He thought once he got her forgiveness for his indiscretion he’d be able to move on, that the only thing holding him back was his guilt for how he handled things with her. He thought that once that was settled they would continue with their lives as casual acquaintances and that would be it. He should feel free. Liberated.

But then, why did he feel so _disappointed?_

The moment she had walked away he’d felt like the sun had gone down on the horizon.

He felt cold, empty… alone.

He thought he’d be okay with being acquaintances, that maybe someday in the future they would be able to return to being friends and everything would be okay.

But he was starting to think that it wasn’t enough for him.  There was no other explanation to why his heart felt so heavy in his chest.

Maybe deep down he had been hoping they’d work things out.

Somewhere deep inside him he didn’t want to lose her, and the minute she walked out that door he felt like he had. Somehow that door closing felt more final than any other moment before.

No. No, he couldn’t lose her, he couldn’t bear it. His heart sped up just thinking about it and he felt close to panic.

Sure he’d been hurt, he still was. She had lied to him, she had done horrible things. But he still wanted to be near her. Against all his better judgment he _missed_ her. He had spent all this time pretending like he didn’t, lying to himself, focusing on all the reasons why he shouldn’t, but he missed her with every fiber of his being.

He missed her laugh. He missed making her laugh. He missed her voice, he missed how their eyes could talk without words, he missed the way hers shined when she looked at him, how her face lighted up just by someone mentioning him. He missed the way she always changed her order 3 times when they went out to eat. He missed her smarty comments and sassy attitude. He missed her sweet words and caresses when he was feeling down or a song wasn’t coming out like he wanted it to.  He missed their silly fights that always ended up in kisses. He missed her lips, he missed her touch, he missed the way she made him feel, like everything was right in the world as long as they were together. He didn’t just miss her. He **needed** her, he-----

_No._

_Not now._

 

Simón was paralyzed on the spot. He hadn’t even moved since Ámbar had left some minutes ago. Tears were gathering in his eyes. He thought he had cried them all but this changed everything.

A noise from the kitchen made him react and he sprinted to the door, not wanting to see anyone right now.

He walked to the loft in a daze, his realization weighing on his chest.

 

But it didn’t matter.

 

It was too late.

 

“Simón, pass me the cloth will ya?”

Pedro extended his hand while he worked on arranging the tables, but after several seconds the cloth didn’t reach it.

“Simón”.

Simón finally seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in and looked at Pedro.

“What?”

Pedro sighed.

“I asked if you could hand me the cloth, is right next to you on the counter”.

“Oh”.

He took the cloth and passed it to his friend.

“Thanks…”, said Pedro, giving him a weird look.

Nico came back from where he had been cleaning the stage.

“Seriously dude what has been up with you lately?”  

Simón just shrugged.

“Nothing. I’m just tired I guess”.

Nico and Pedro shared a look, not believing a word he said.

Actually, Simón had had a very long week. It had been exactly 7 days now since he went to see Ámbar and he was still turning things over inside his head. Should he had say something different? Should he had tried to talk about what actually happened between them? Would she had even cared?

She seemed to be darker than ever and totally indifferent towards him. To be fair it’s not like he had tried to approach her, but every time they crossed eyes she looked away instantly. It didn’t exactly give him the message that an approach from his part would be welcomed. Then _Benicio_ of all people had to make a come back and well… let’s say he didn’t like seeing them together all the time, which only made him keep even more distance.

Honestly, he looked at himself and felt pathetic. Ever since everything had gone down all he had done was avoid her. And he used to consider himself mature, what a joke.

Right now he and the guys were working at the Jam & Roller like always. It was a slow day so instead of serving countless tables they were cleaning and tidying up the place. Most people where currently at the skating rink but since Gary had brought Erik to be the new rink helper, Simón hadn’t gone there. They weren’t allowed to, actually. Only the new team, the Red Sharks, could skate in the rink now. It was unfair, fact that Nico brought up in that moment.

“With a day this slow you guys could be skating with no problem, but since my uncle decided to be an ass, you can’t”.

“Seriously, it’s so unfair that only the Red Sharks are allowed to use the rink. And it makes it even worse that the pricks are so smug about it”, said Pedro, referring to how the members of the new team seemed to love rubbing it in their faces and annoying them at any chance they could get. At their mention Simón’s brain automatically caught up with the conversation.

“Benicio always meant trouble, I can’t believe he had to come back just in the right time to be a pain in the ass”, said Nico, rolling his eyes.

Pedro was cleaning the tables as he talked. “And that girl Emilia? Since the Roda Fest she was bad news and now she came all the way from Mexico just to bother us”.

“And if that wasn’t enough they have Ámbar completing this kind of triangle of doom. I swear she’s worse than ever, and I’m not talking about her clothes. Her attitude is plain insufferable lately”.

A jab went to Simón’s heart at hearing Nico’s words. He started cleaning up the counter to keep himself occupied.

Nico kept on talking as he swept the floor. “It’s like since we returned from Cancún she’s this whole different person. Or actually, like she’s finally showing who she _really_ is, no more pretense of the perfect queen”.

No, she wasn’t like that, not really. That’s what she wanted them to believe. He almost said it but Nico kept talking.

“I mean, after how Ámbar lied to all of us, after what she did to _you_ Simón, I can’t believe we were even friends. Seriously use a person like that? Who does that?”

That’s not true. She didn’t _use_ him. …Okay, maybe at the beginning but ---

“And now she’s paired up with Benicio, what a great combo”, said Pedro as he left the broom on the side.

Nico scoffed. “Who knows? Maybe she’ll use him as well. I almost feel sorry for the guy”.

Okay, _now_ Simón was starting to get mad.

“Actually, if anything I’m worried about what _Benicio_ could do to Ámbar. He’s a bad person, bad for real, so you don’t have to feel sorry for him. Ever. And stop talking about ‘using’, she won’t do that”.

Nico gave him a strange look. “What are you talking about? You were the one who said she used you. She could do it again”.

He didn’t have to remind him, he had been beating himself up for that for _days._

“Well, I was wrong, okay? I was mad and I exaggerated, don’t talk about her like that”.

Finally, Nico’s expression changed from confusion to something that looked like pity. “Simón, I get that you’re a good guy, really, I love you for it, but you don’t have to belittle your feelings just to make her look less bad. You don’t have to defend the undefendable, you can just be mad, no one will judge you for it”.

_This guy---_

Simón moved from behind the counter and stood right in front of Nico.

“Defend the undefendable? She’s a _person._ People usually make mistakes and have reasons behind their actions, so just because you don’t know her reasons it doesn’t make her bad”.

Nico was getting irritated. He couldn’t understand where this was all coming from. He had been there when his friend had returned from her house, totally destroyed because she had lied to him and used him for her popularity. It was in the unwritten rules of friendship to badmouth those who wronged your friend, but now said friend was saying all these things and reprimanding him for having his back.   

“Simón, she set the Roller on fire, what kind of reason could justify that? And Julianna’s skate? What kind of person does that? What reason could she have?”

“I don’t know--”

“Yeah, you don’t know because she never told you! Simón for god’s sake, you don’t have to be so understanding all the time! I’m worried about you. Take care of yourself and stop thinking about the feelings of the girl who hurt you”.  

Simón wasn’t backing down. If anything he seemed more on edge.

“I think about her feelings because she has them! You’re talking like she’s just a mean girl who doesn’t care about anything, but she does!”

 “After all she did to you, to all of us, why do you defend her so much?!”

“ _BECAUSE I LOVE HER!_ ”

 

That made Nico shut up.

 

Both he and Pedro stood there, surprised at his declaration.  Nico looked at Simón like he had lost his mind. Pedro looked worried but there was something in his face that resembled understanding.

Simón took this opportunity to finally vent about all that he had been feeling this past few days. He had gone through all the possible emotions: sadness, anger, denial, grief, frustration, longing… That one seemed to be the stronger. He longed for the past times when they were happy, he longed for her laugh, for her voice, he longed to be with her again, he just… _missed her._

Simón hadn’t been sure at first, but after she just walked away from him the week before he knew, he just knew, that he couldn’t live without her.

_He didn’t want to._

“I love her. Despite the fact that she lied to me, despite the fact that she didn’t tell me anything, despite _everything_ she’s done… I still love her. If that makes me a fool then so be it, but you guys can’t judge me for it because you don’t know her like I do. Because **I do** know her. The real Ámbar, not this person she created to appear strong and unreachable.

Underneath that façade… there’s the Ámbar that I know. A girl who’s sweet and confident but also insecure at times. She’s good and she’s beautiful, not only on the outside but also on the inside. I’ve seen it, and I can still see it even under all that black. She’s also smart, god _, she’s so smart_ , but she will laugh at the silliest of jokes”, he laughed to himself because those silly jokes usually came from him. “She tries not to show it but she’s very sensitive, and at times she feels so alone…”. When he thought about she actually _was_ alone. It pained him that he had something to do with that fact. 

“She’s so strong, but also weak. She’s a good person, a good person who has had a shitty upbringing and who has made mistakes, who hasn’t? Everyone makes mistakes. Two, three, twenty, it doesn’t matter. Ámbar is good at heart and she deserves a second chance.

Don’t get me wrong, I’m in no way justifying what she’s done, she did do terrible things. But I won’t let you talk about her like she’s just some evil narcissistic being cause she’s not.  I know deep down there’s this beautiful woman who just wants to be accepted… And I just wish I had been there for her to show her the way instead of judging her like you’re doing right now. But I didn’t, and now I have to live with that. But I won’t let anyone trash her while I’m around”.

Nico looked appalled. He hadn’t realized his friend was going through all that. He knew he was heartbroken and upset, he thought he was mad… he didn’t know he blamed himself, had been blaming himself for maybe how long and that he still had feelings for her. He felt like an ass.

“Simón, I… I’m sorry, I didn’t know, I didn’t mean—”

“Did you really mean all that?”

This time it was Pedro who spoke, looking directly at his friend who had just left his heart bare in front of them.

“Everything you said about her, that’s how you really feel?”

Simón looked back at him and answered without hesitation.

“I’ve never felt anything more real in my life”.

Pedro nodded his head solemnly. Nico looked like he wanted to say more, probably keep on apologizing, but Pedro stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He silently communicated something to him and then turned back to Simón. 

“Then I think a conversation is in order”.

With a gesture of his head, Pedro signalized for Simón to look behind him.  

Simón turned around and, to his surprise, Ámbar was standing there just a few meters away, her face showing such a mix of emotions he couldn’t pinpoint one.

He just stood there looking at her, his own turmoil of emotions coming on full force leaving his mouth dry.  

Pedro moved towards Simón and spoke to his ear.  

“You can go to the loft if you want a more private place, it’s the closest. Me and Nico will keep things in check here for as long as you need”.

Simón whispered a “thank you” to his friend, his face showing how much he appreciated the gesture. With a clap to his back Pedro moved away, pulling Nico away with him, giving them space.

He hoped with this his friend would finally be back to who he used to be.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************

 

Ámbar had come to the Jam & Roller like any other day since she’d returned from Cancún, hoping to skate and forget about her problems for a while.

… And maybe if she happened to see Simón while doing that it wouldn’t be the worst thing.

Ironically, half the problems she wanted to forget were related to him.

She was masochistic, that’s for sure.

He had hurt her, quite deeply actually. That night after everything went down she cried herself to sleep, cried until there were no more tears left in her body. Ever since the pain had remained under the surface. Never coming out but palpable at all times. She hadn’t realized that by caring about him she had given him so much power over her… until it was too late. A part of her wished she had never opened up to him in the first place. If only she had stuck to her plan, if she hadn’t gotten emotionally involved, none of this would’ve happened.

Caring about something only brought you pain when it was taken away.

She should’ve known that by now.

But this other, bigger part of her wouldn’t change what they had for the world. Maybe she had been stupid for caring (her godmother would clearly say so), but she had liked him _so much_ , and he had liked her _back_ , and for a moment they were _so happy_ …

She had never been happier in her life, and that was saying something. Everything she had told him was the truth: he had walked into her life bringing light along with him, a light she had never know before and now she missed with every fiber of her being.

But she would never let it show though. Sure, it had been her fault in the first place. She knew she had been wrong, maybe she even deserved it, but he still hurt her. He had left her without even letting her explain herself. After all the things they’d gone through together, he just wrote her off and walked away. And that last comment he made… it felt like a knife to her chest.

A part of her was also angry. At first she was mad at herself for not saying anything sooner. Maybe if she had told him herself, on her terms, it wouldn’t had backlashed as badly. But then the more time passed she couldn’t help being angry _at him._

How dare he judge her without knowing anything? How dare he play the victim without even letting her share her side of the story? How dare he even _imply_ that she had seduced him and dated him all that time just for some plan?

She was mad at the world. If they were all going to turn their backs on her then _she_ was gonna turn her back on _them._ That’s why she approached Emilia and joined The Sliders. She wanted to win, to show them that they’d made a mistake by casting her out. The idea of spying on them and using the info against them crossed her mind, it was _really_ tempting… but she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

It’d mean she’d have to go to the Roller and she wasn’t going there anymore. She had tried at first, after all it was part of her daily routine. But seeing him there, knowing she was there but ignoring her presence… it hurt more than she thought it would. So she skated somewhere else, avoiding him.

Also, even if that wasn’t a problem, she couldn’t copy their choreography because for some stupid reason despite everything she didn’t want to hurt him. But she wasn’t going to dwell on that.

It proved to be unnecessary anyway. The Sliders won the Roda Fest and she felt great for a second.

Then she just felt empty.

She spent the next days on Cancún alongside Emilia. She was the closest she had to a friend at this point. One week and a change of look later they were all back to Buenos Aires.

She realized that while she had been away it had been easier not to think about him. For one because the whole Sol Belson situation happened and she was too overwhelmed by the changes and getting used to the fact that Luna was now the owner of everything to think about anything else. For another, Emilia kept her occupied and helped her focus on her anger against the Roller Team instead of the ache in her heart.

But then they returned and the minute she stepped foot on her room it was like everything came back to her with a slap. They’d spent so many moments between these four walls... including the one when all went to hell. She let out a humorless laugh. _Everything_ had gone to hell lately. Luna had found out the truth, her godmother had abandoned her, **_he_** had abandoned her…

After he said he’d be there for her. After he’d showed her a different kind of life.

She really had changed for him, _thanks_ to him. Whenever she was with him everything else just seemed less important: that her godmother had lied to her, that Luna was the center of attention, that Julianna was being a pain in the ass… He made her feel that she didn’t need to be perfect or everyone’s favorite to be happy. She just needed _him_.

How dare he leave her after he said he liked her? After he said he would never leave her side?

Clearly he didn’t feel as much for her as he had let on. And even if he had… now it was all over.

When he had approached her the other day at the mansion, even though she was hurt and mad as hell, her heart had momentarily betrayed her, soaring with hope. She thought she would finally be able to explain, to tell him everything from her point of view so he may understand. She thought they would talk, that he would apologize for his hurtful words and then she’d also apologize for lying and maybe… maybe things would return to how they used to.

And he had apologized, alright… but that was it.

There was no “let’s talk about what happened”, no “how had you been?”, no “I’m sorry for leaving you, please, let’s try again”.

No “I miss you”. Nothing.

It was at that moment that she realized it was really over.

He had no intention of getting back what they had, he just wanted to end on better terms.

She had gone through his speech like in a trance. She had been waiting for this apology, it was _long_ overdue, but now that she had finally gotten it she just felt empty.

What good did it do her if she was still alone?

At the end she had accepted his apology. She knew him, she knew he’d never meant something like that, he just didn’t have it in him. And if ending on good terms was the only thing she could get, she’d take it… Even if that wasn’t what she wanted.

She couldn’t bear stare at what she was losing though, so she had left as quickly as she could and they hadn’t talked ever since.

They saw each other in passing though. Now that she and Emilia where part of the official skating team, “The Red Sharks”, she was constantly in the Roller. She had missed the rink. And she had missed seeing Simón work, though she’d never admit it. Why would she when it was clear their chapter was over? It was foolish to be honest, so she stopped staring. She was determined to forget about him, just like he had forgotten about her.

… To say she was shocked to find him in the Roller defending her against his friends would be an understatement.

She hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but she had heard her name and she couldn’t help it. She had been ready to hear bad things, all everyone seemed to do lately was judge her, and she honestly couldn’t care less at this point. If they didn’t want her then she didn’t need them.

Or so she thought.

Simón was defending her. He was actually going against his friends for her. After all that had happened, after how much she hurt him, he was still standing up for her.

_“After all she did to you, to all of us, why do you defend her so much?!”_

Nico had voiced exactly her thoughts. Why? Why would he even try to defend the impossible? He didn’t care. Not anymore, at least. So why---

“ _BECAUSE I LOVE HER!_ ”

 

She swore time stopped for a minute.

 

Her heart definitely did.

_Did- Did he just…?_

This couldn’t be real, he didn’t just say that, he couldn’t have.

No one had ever loved her. **Ever.**

Not her parents, not her godmother, not her so called friends, not Matteo, _no one._

Yet here he was, saying all these beautiful things about her, things he had never even told _her_ before, things she didn’t even thought were possible to put into the same sentence as her name.

No one had ever talked about her like he was doing right now. Like she was _precious_ , like she _mattered_ , not for what she could do but _for who she was_.

She had been in such a stupor she didn’t realize she had come into plain view until Pedro pointed at her and Simón turned around. 

Their eyes connected and she felt her heart do summersaults inside her chest.

On her peripheral vision she saw Pedro approach him and whisper something in his ear but her eyes stayed on Simón. She had never felt so many things at once, she wasn’t sure what to do or what to say. She wasn’t sure what was gonna happen now or what would this mean for them. But there was one thing she was sure of. Something she had known once but she had kept hidden deep inside her during all this time.

She was madly, deeply, stupidly, irrevocably and undeniably in love with him too.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I told you things were going to get better eventually. What goes down at some point has to come back up, right? 
> 
> A little side note: Please remember that this is a different Ámbar than what we’re seeing in the show right now. This is an Ámbar that actually dated Simón for a whole month before the truth came out, so if you think that something changed inside of Ámbar by only dating Simón for one day, imagine how much she could’ve grown after a whole month with him. 
> 
> For starters she couldn’t steal the choreos from the Roller Team and use them with The Sliders, she just couldn’t bring herself to do so. She’s mad because she’s hurt and just like in the show she’s trying to look tough and indifferent but she’s not that invested in it because in this world she actually got to see how different things could be, what real happiness is like. So she knows this isn’t it, she knows The Red Sharks are not really her friends, but she stays with them because she thinks she doesn’t have any other choice. Everyone else turned their backs on her, even Simón. 
> 
> We’ll get to see a little bit more of this on the next chapter but I just wanted to clarify.
> 
> Bye and love you all <3


	5. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys, the final chapter of “What If”, 9.5k words in all their glory. I’m sorry for the delay and I hope that it will not disappoint you. I worked very hard in order to give a good conclusion to this story, I tried to make it as perfect as possible since it’s my first fanfic ever, but I know I’m only human and it’ll never be as perfect as I want it to. I just hope it is good enough for you guys ♡ I’m very grateful for your views and your kudos. 
> 
> This is for you.

It was the longest 10-minute walk of their lives.

Their feet just moved, one step after the other, without a single word going between them.

Simón kept on staring at her, brief glances that maybe he thought were subtle but they really were not. Nothing he did was subtle for Ámbar. She was conscious of the space between them as they walked, of the way he stayed on the side of the sidewalk that was adjacent to the road in a protective manner, of the way his hands would go to his jeans pockets, then out, and then back again, as if he didn’t know what to do with them.

Ámbar thought of breaking the silence at least a hundred times but, what could she say? What did you say when you heard your ex, who you hurt very badly and then he hurt you but then he apologized but you haven’t apologized, scream that he loves you?

She didn’t think there was a manual for that kind of situation.

She still couldn’t believe it to be honest. Some part of her, the dark part, wondered if maybe it had all been a set up and he was toying with her. But no, he’d never do that. Why would he? This would only bring him trouble with his friends, she wasn’t exactly their favorite person. Actually, an hour ago she thought she wasn’t _his_ favorite person either. The more she thought about it the less sense it made. But he had said that he was sure, he had told Pedro that he hadn’t felt anything more real in his life.

Her heart had been pounding not stop ever since then, only half of it from joy. She was over the moon that he loved her back, that despite everything he still stood up for her against his friends. It was everything she could’ve ever asked for… and that scared her. It _terrified_ her, because things like that didn’t happen to her. Not without her fighting for it, making some plan to achieve it. This time she had done nothing, or nothing right at the very least. She had done so many things wrong, and she was terrified that he was going to realize that and take back every word he said. It was that fear what kept her from opening her mouth through their walk to the loft.

Simón had a new found mix of emotions. He wasn’t expecting her to hear that. Hell, he wasn’t expecting to say it at all. He thought he’d just swallow his feelings and bury them deep until they didn’t hurt anymore, but it had been stronger than him. There was no use of reason, everything just overflowed and before he realized it he was just spitting everything out. All the reasons why even after everything he still thought there was good in her, why he would always defend her, all the reasons why he loved her.

When he had turned around and seen her there his heart stopped. This was definitely not the way he had imagined ever telling her. To say that he was mortified was an understatement, and her silence didn’t help at all. He kept on stealing glances at her, trying to read something, _anything_ , from her expression. But there was nothing, her eyes remained on the floor, her hands fumbling with her black glove every now and then. That was all he could see: black. She was dressed in it from head to toe: black shirt, black shorts, black knee-high socks, black shoes… He still found it weird that this was the same girl who used to love to shine, whose wardrove was full of colors and who always wore high heels. His heart ached thinking about it. He used to love those, they gave him the perfect excuse to hold her in his arms.

No, this wasn’t her, and he’d do everything in his power to make her realize that.

By moment they arrived at the loft Simón felt like jumping out of his skin. This was it, he thought. No more avoiding, no more silence, they were actually going to face what happened.

He put the key in the hole and unlocked the door with a jittery hand. He held the door for her, inviting her in. Ámbar’s heart fluttered at the gesture. He had always done that, every time they would go out he’d open up doors for her or move chairs for her to sit on. She had missed it.

Ámbar walked through the door and climbed up the stairs. Then she just stood there, looking at the place. It had been a while since she’d been there. Simón closed the door and climbed up too, standing beside her leaning on the black railing of the stairs.

After what felt like a whole minute he realized they were just standing, doing absolutely nothing. The awkwardness of it all was unbearable, so he cleared his throat and finally broke the silence.

“You can take a sit. You know, get comfortable…”

She nodded shyly and walked through the loft before sitting in his bed. Simón just stared at her, his eyebrows slightly raised.

Ámbar looked up and at first she didn’t understand why he was looking at her like that. Then it hit her and she practically jumped back to her feet.

“Oh, I – I’m sorry, it was out of habit I guess, I didn’t—”

 _Great Ámbar, just great. You just arrived here and you’re already over stepping, just dandy._ God, she felt like slapping herself.

“No! No, it’s okay, really. I don’t mind at all”. It had just surprised him, the way she had walked directly to his bed totally bypassing any other sitting points. It felt nice if he was being honest. It was a nice sight, he had missed it.  

“I’ll just sit somewhere else…”, she said as she awkwardly started moving away.

Simón stopped her by standing in front of her. “No, really, it’s fine”. _I like it._

He shyly gestured with his arms, inviting her to take back her sit on his bed. “By all means”.  

Ámbar stared at him for a second before complying. Her posture was stiff though, her legs stuck together in front of her with her hands on her knees. Simón was trying very hard to remember how to be a host. Oh right.

“Do you want anything to drink? Maybe a glass of water?  We got some juice too…”, he moved towards the kitchen but then he saw her shake her head.

“No, thanks. I’m good”. She was so nervous that her stomach was in knots.

He nodded, leaning against the kitchen counter. Silence once again filled the room. Ámbar was internally chastising herself for not speaking up. This really shouldn’t be that hard. And it wasn’t, not really, but she didn’t know what to say first.

Simón looked at her, she was looking at her hands as she fumbled with them. The space between them was ridiculous, they were literally on opposites sides of the loft and he knew this couldn’t go on any longer. He didn’t really know what to say, so he guessed it was best to just say what was on his mind. Even if only thinking about it made him want to run and hide.     

He cleared his throat and started uncertainly, but it was a step he needed to take.

“Pedro said we should talk but… to be honest I feel like I already said it all”, he rubbed his neck, remembering the scene at the Roller. He was looking at the floor, but then his eyes connected with hers, albeit insecure.  “You heard, right? Everything I said”.

Ámbar nodded. “Yes. But I didn’t mean to spy, I swear. It just kinda happened…”

His hands went to his pockets. “Well, it kinda happened for me too. I didn’t plan this, but there’s no point in taking it back now so….  I guess the question is, how do you feel about it?”.

Ámbar looked at him for long seconds in which his heart pounded incessantly. In truth he was terrified of what she’d say, after all, he had pretty much left his heart bare back there. But he knew they couldn’t run anymore, he didn’t want to. He’d been running since he found that handkerchief and he was tired of that. So he asked what he needed to know and he waited, the bravest thing he had done in a long time.

After a while he saw her mouth open and he held his breath.

Two words left her lips.

“I’m sorry”.

 

Simón’s heart fell.

 

Right. He should have expected that answer. After all he had realized way too late about his feelings, right after she had walked away from him. Of course she didn’t feel the same. Still, the fact that she had agreed to follow him here made him think that maybe not everything was lost, that maybe they still had a chance… But then again, maybe she just did it in order not to reject him in front of everyone.

He stared at the floor once again, his adam apple going down as he gulped hard. If that was the case he guessed he was thankful, but it still hurt. A lot. He almost wished she had just done it right there instead of delaying it.

Then her voice filled his ears once again.

“I’m sorry about everything. I’m sorry that you had to suffer for my fault, I’m sorry that you fought against your friends because of me, and I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner… that I love you”.

Simón’s heart pretty much stopped in his chest. He looked up, his eyes wide looking at her.

“What?” he all but whispered. It was barely a sound really.

She gifted him with a little sweet smile. “I love you Simón. I always did”.

His heart soared for a second.

Ámbar Smith loved him. _The girl he loved loved him back._

It was the first time that happened to him and he was very happy. But the moment was tainted, bittersweet, the word ‘always’ not ringing right in his ears. It brought pain to his chest because if she had loved him all that time…  

“Then why did you lie?”

Her smile wiped off her face. She opened her mouth only to close it again, her eyes going back to her hands in front of her. She was expecting that question eventually, she just didn’t think it’d be so direct. There wasn’t a simple answer she could give to that. She didn’t know if her answer would satisfy him either.

Simón ran his hand through his hair before dropping it by his side.

“Ámbar I…  I’m not chastising you. But you have to know that what I feel doesn’t erase everything, it doesn’t mean that I just forgot. I wish it was that easy but…”, he closed his eyes, sighing under his breath. There was nothing he wanted more than just be with her, but there were things they needed to figure out first.  He opened his eyes again.

“I love you Ámbar, but you didn’t trust me”.

Ámbar looked up once again, her eyes meeting his. His looked sad, and she knew hers probably did as well. Because sadly, she was still hurt too.

“And I love you, but you didn’t listen. You turned your back on me and judged me without hearing a word I had to say”.

It felt like a jab to his heart but he nodded. He hadn’t been a saint in all this. He had walked away without letting her explain anything and then when she tried to do so he snapped at her. He had had a lot of time to turns things over in his head and he knew that if it wasn’t for his attitude maybe they’d have settled everything a long time ago.

He almost couldn’t believe this situation. How could two people love each other and yet hurt each other so much?  

While he was drowning in his self-reprimanding thoughts Ámbar spoke again. 

“So… We both said how we feel. What now?”, she asked in a low voice.

She sounded uncertain, but he wasn’t, not anymore. A lot had happened, yes. They had wounded each other like they once promised not to. But in his mind, there was only one answer to that question.

“We work things out”.

She looked at him quizzically.

Simón wasn’t about to let everything end that way. Maybe if she had said that she didn’t want him then he would have. Even if it pained him he would’ve let her go. But she loved him too, that meant they had something to fight for. They could work, they _had_ worked.

They just needed to try again. The right way this time.

“You’re right”, said Simón, finally moving from his spot, slowly approaching her. “I didn’t listen to you last time”.

He moved the wooden armchair so it was closer to the edge of his bed and he sat there, right in front of her. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

“I’m all ears now”.

Ámbar looked into the brown of his eyes, so sincere and open as she remembered them. It was an open invitation. He wasn’t asking her anything in particular or demanding any answers. He just said he’d listen, whatever she decided to say was up to her. She felt nervous, not knowing where to begin, but his eyes seemed to be telling her that it was alright, that he wasn’t going to leave this time.

She believed them. And so, she spoke.

She talked about everything. Growing up with her godmother, always pushing her to be the best at everything but never paying her any attention, how Rey seemed to belittle her at every turn, how she looked for attention elsewhere, using the Fab and Chic that Jazmín and Delfi created, how she started dating Matteo just because he was the popular guy but never really connected with him so she still felt alone at night, how Luna came into her life and she felt like she was ripping away from her everything she had worked _so_ hard for…

Some of it he already knew, she had mentioned from time to time how was her life in the mansion, but she had never dwelled on it and he hadn’t pushed her to do so. Now she vented, and through it all he didn’t pull away, even when she talked about Luna. He just kept on caressing her hands, holding them and giving them a little supportive squeeze each time she touched a tough subject, something that was especially hard to talk about and made her throat close up.

“I just… I didn’t like having people watching me and judging me 24/7. In my head I was more than justified to hate Luna, everything I did she deserved it, but I couldn’t make my plans in front of the whole world. So I convinced Delfi and Jazmín to help me get rid of them so I could keep on bad mouthing people without anyone knowing”, she scoffed at herself and shook her head in disbelief. “How I wish I had spent all that energy in something more productive”. She wouldn’t be in this situation for starters if she had.

“But no. I broke one camera, tried to frame Luna, didn’t work. The cameras where still there and they were driving me crazy, so I poured a drink on the main box but I _swear_ Simón, I wasn’t planning to cause a fire, it was an accident, you _have_ to believe me”, she said with as much power behind her words as she could, begging him to trust her words.

“I believe you”, he said without missing a beat.

Ámbar blinked. She looked at him with an incredulous look on her face. “Really? Just like that?”

He gave her a little smile. “Yeah. I mean, when you actually stop to think about it there’s just no way you would’ve done it on purpose. It makes no sense, you love skating and the rink is like a part of you, why would you jeopardize that?”

Her mouth was slightly open in surprise.  “Oh… Well, yeah, _duh_ ”.

“I’m sorry I didn’t see that before”, he said, his smile turning sad.

She shook her head. “No, it’s okay. You had reasons to doubt me”.

He seemed like he was gonna object but she didn’t let him. Instead she went back to her story. By the time she reached the part when she found out she wasn’t Sol Benson she was surprised to hear that he had already figured it out. He didn’t know how she knew though, since he guessed Sharon wouldn’t have told her. She took a deep breath, bracing herself, and told him about her biological mother approaching her at the Roller. It was his turn to be shocked. She couldn’t stop some tears from falling as she reminisced. It was very hard to talk about, that’s why she never told him before. But now seemed like the right moment, and Simón kissed her hands as she talked, almost making her sob for how kind a gesture it was.

He couldn’t even begin to imagine how shocking it must have been for her to find out the truth that way. He had never hated a person more than he hated Sharon Benson at that moment. To lie to someone like that, about her identity, about her mother, to use a teenager in your evil plans, it was _despicable_. He felt kind of a jackass now, looking back, for having asked her to sing with him when she was going through all that, but when he voiced that worry she told him it was okay, that just like he said it had helped her deal with everything in its own way.

“I confronted my godmother some days later. She admitted she had lied but according to her it was all to protect me. I didn’t really believe her that it had all been for me, I mean she lied to me for days. But she assured me that it was all for my sake”, she let out a humorless laugh. “She didn’t even tell me the whole truth and who knows if she would have ever. I found out on my own that Luna was Sol and she confirmed it. Again she came with the excuse of not telling me for my protection, as to not put more weight on my shoulders and I believed her. God, I believed her. She was all I had, and she said I was all she had as well. The only one she recognized as family”.

She let go of Simón’s hands to wipe her tears off her cheeks. There was still a part of her that missed Sharon. That loved her against all reason. She guessed she understood Simón in that regard: they both loved terrible people.

“So I kept the secret for her. But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t do it for me as well. Luna had already taken everything from me. Matteo, the rink, and now she was the heir to everything I thought was mine. I was livid, envious, it wasn’t fair, she had _just arrived”,_ she clenched her teeth, anger and frustration creeping back just by thinking about it.

Simón didn’t want to add fuel to the fire, but he also couldn’t stay quiet. _“_ It wasn’t easy for Luna either. She didn’t ask for any of this and she didn’t intend to take your place in anything Ámbar”.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Then she opened them again and he was looking at her in trepidation, like he was expecting a fight. It was his best friend after all, an important part of his life. But she had long gone got over her obsession with Luna. Lately when she smiled at her in mock for not being able to use the rink she didn’t even feel it. She just did what was expected of her, she played her role, but she didn’t care anymore.

“I know” she said, and saw him relax a little, his stance less stiff. “I know, deep down I always knew. But I was too mad to think straight. She had taken something from me so I wanted to take something from her… You”.

He looked down. This was the hardest part, somehow. She had hurt so many people and yet he was her biggest regret. The tears that had stopped where coming back again, filling her eyes. It wasn’t only sad because of him, it pained _her._ It pained her to think back to everything she had done and know that at some point she had enjoyed it. That it had brought her some kind of sick satisfaction.

Momentary though. It never lasted. 

“The period after Sharon told me the truth was the lowest for me”, she gulped, her throat feeling tighter. “I was mad and hurt because for one moment I thought I _finally_ had a place in the world only to have it ripped away from me. That was the moment I broke Julianna’s glass skate, when I let Benicio kiss me, and when I focused on you to get to Luna. And you don’t need to tell me that it was wrong, I know it was. All of it. Breaking the cameras just because I wanted to bad mouth people freely? Accidentally causing a fire for trying to protect my reputation? I-- … I guess I felt superior by judging everyone else, but at the same time I had this… void inside me. I felt alone and unwanted so I pushed everyone down to feel better, and it was stupid and selfish, I know all that now, but everything my godmother ever taught me was to be the number one at everything, no matter who you had to crush to achieve it. So that’s what I did, but even when I put all my energy into being what she wanted she never acknowledged it. I never really felt validated. And then Julianna had to come in and reprimand me on the _one thing_ I know I excel at because I’ve worked _very hard_ for it, and I just…”, she closed her eyes and tears ran down her cheeks.

She felt him take one of her hands back, giving it a squeeze and she opened her eyes once again, looking at him. “I wanted to hurt her like she had hurt me”. Her voice sounded broken even to her own ears. “I know I was wrong. Pretty much all I did was wrong, I regret all of it now. But back then I truly felt like that’s what I had to do, that _that_ was the right way to deal with things: vengeance.  … Until I got closer to you and you showed me life could be different”.

Simón shook his head.

“All I did was listen to you”, he said.

“Exactly”, she replied, a smile appearing through her tears.

He looked at her, not following. 

The smile remained on her face as she spoke. “You, with your sweet words and your selfless support showed me that I didn’t need to put everyone down to be happy. I didn’t need to be the best at everything because you never cared about that, you just saw _me._ And it was such a relief to not have to try so hard every single day. I could just be myself and for you that was enough. It made me realize… I didn’t need Sharon’s approval or anyone’s for that matter, I just needed you. … I still do”.

She stared into his eyes, willing him to believe what she was saying because it was all true. He stared back and saw her eyes were shining differently now than before. Suddenly she was looking at him like he was magic, and he realized she had looked at him like that before, once or twice, but he had never dwelled on it. Now it took his breath away because he finally knew what it meant, what was the feeling behind that look.  

Ámbar’s chest rose and fell once, twice, before she opened her mouth again. Simón could hear the pounding of his heart.

“I love you Simón”.

Her voice was sweet and so full of feeling that it overwhelmed him. He probably would’ve said it back if he could speak at all, but he was breathless.

Ámbar didn’t seem to be expecting an answer though, she just kept talking, sorrow filling her expression once again.

“I know I had a very shitty way of showing it. Simón I… I wanted to tell you, _everything._ But I was scared of what you would think of me. I didn’t want to lose you because of things I had done in the past. I thought that if I could just leave it all behind me and start over it wouldn’t even matter at the end… But I should’ve told you, I see that know and I’m sorry. I’m really sorry”.

She took hold of both of his hands again, looking into his eyes.

“I know I made tons of mistakes, but I swear that what I feel for you is the realest thing I have ever felt in my life. And I know I’m not good, that I have this… darkness inside me that always seems to push me to do the wrong thing. But it also pushed me to you, and I’m glad it did because you are the best thing that ever happened to me”.

He couldn’t believe his ears, it was almost too much. Hearing from her lips how much he meant to her… He had no words, it was so nice to hear, so riveting.

Except for one detail. She still felt like something was wrong with her. The way she talked, it was like she was almost apologizing for being her saying those words instead of someone else.

He couldn’t have that.

Simón moved his hands towards her wrist and started pulling on her black bracelet, taking it off and leaving it aside.

“What are you doing?”, she asked as he started taking off her leather glove.  

“Proving a point”, he said as he inched closer to take off her choker necklace as well. He even took out her earings, all the while Ámbar just remained still, confused, but trusting him.

Once it was all discarded he pointed at the objects on the floor.

“All of this, Ámbar, it isn’t you. All this black you wear doesn’t define who you are, nor does it represent your ‘inner darkness’ or something like that. You’re not this, Ámbar. I know you think you have no light, but you do”. 

He took hold of her hands again and looked into her eyes.

“You have a good heart. I’ve seen it, I _know_ it. Just be yourself Ámbar. Be that smart, confident girl who, even though she felt lonely, she didn’t let that break her down. Be that girl who enjoyed simple things like watching a movie in a couch just as much as she enjoyed gourmet food. That girl who knew, above anything else, that she had worth. Because you do Ámbar. _So_ much. You’re worth a thousand skate rinks, and you know why?”

Ámbar didn’t answer but the question was clear in her eyes. Simón’s lips turned into a little smile.

“Because you’re Ámbar Smith. Beautiful inside and out. Queen of the rink, of the stage… and of my heart”.

The look of pure awe that she gave him was priceless. Her mouth was slightly agape, her eyes widened, like she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

Simón stood up pulling her with him by the hand, all the while smiling at her fully.

“Now stand up tall, bonita.  With your chin held high like always. I don’t wanna see you down anymore”. 

He was still holding her hands and Ámbar looked down to where they were joined between them before looking back up, her face uncertain.

“Does… does that mean you forgive me?”

He couldn’t help but let out a little laugh.

“Ámbar, I already forgave you”.

He smiled fully at her, and he didn’t know what reaction he was expecting, but see her face scrunching up as sobs left her lips was definitely not it.

Simón was confused and panicked for a second. He had been trying to comfort her but now she was crying even harder than before and he had no idea what he had done wrong.

“Ámbar?”

“I’m so sorry Simón. I’m so, _so_ sorry”, she said as tears ran freely down her cheeks.

“Hey”, he said tightening his grip of her hands trying to make her listen to him, “Hey, it’s alright, you apologized already, it’s fine”.

She just shook her head. “You didn’t deserve any of this, you’re so good Simón. _So_ good and I planned to use you and then I lied to you and—”

“Ámbar, it’s in the past now—”

 “I should’ve told you everything, I never should’ve done it in the first place, you shouldn’t have had to deal with all of this. Simón I’m—”

He cupped her left cheek in his hand.

“ _Sssshhh_. If you say ‘sorry’ one more time I’m gonna leave, okay?”, he said with a little smile. He wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb and looked into her eyes. She took deeps breaths, slowing her breathing and stared right back.

“Don’t leave”, she whispered, her right hand coming up to his chest and grabbing onto the material of his shirt, as if with that she could keep him there. Her eyes were pleading, looking right into his with so much emotion it made his heart ache.

“Never”, he pledged, both of his hands holding her face now. He leaned in closer, their eyes so close it was like they were staring into their souls. “Never again. I promise you”.

They stared into each other eyes for what felt like a minute. It was like having a quiet conversation, so many promises going through their eyes, promises that this time they would make sure to keep. She was calm once again as she got lost in his gaze, their chests moving up and down in synch, their hearts pounding at the same beat.

They leaned in at the same time, slowly. Their eyes closed and their hands grabbed each other tighter. 

When their lips met it was a vow.

A vow to never again let anything come between them. A vow to trust and a vow to listen. A vow to support, to hold each other and never let go.

 

Whatever life had in store, they would face it together.

 

Simón moved his lips slowly over hers, remembering the feeling. He sighed into it, his heart souring. A feeling of fullness overwhelmed him, like he had finally gotten back a part of him he’d been missing. He couldn’t believe he’d live a month without this, without _her._

Ámbar tasted his lips and felt like crying again but for a whole different reason. It was so perfect, the feeling of his lips against her own, it was everything she had missed and more. She applied more pressure into the kiss and held his neck in between her hands, curling her fingers around the edge of his hair. She moved closer so his body was flush against her own.

They had kissed hundreds of times before, but right now, in this moment, she felt like this kiss was something new, something different entirely. There were no more secrets, no more regrets, no more pain between them. He had said he loved her and she had said it back. He loved her not in spite of but because of all her faults and she loved him with all her being, with all the strength her heart, which had never felt love before, could muster. They’d been torn apart, but they had come together once again, not because fate pushed them together but because they chose to. Because the time they spent apart, far from making them forget, showed them that they didn’t want to live without the other.

This kiss was all of that and more. They pulled apart slowly and searched each other faces, their eyes dancing together. They both felt the same at that moment: the same relief, the same rapture, the same _love._ So much love that they felt it was gonna burst. It was pounding deep in their chests and they couldn’t hold it any longer. They had missed each other all this time, and now they didn’t need to. A wave of desperation overcame them then and their lips crashed together, harder this time. 

Simón’s hands went around her and held her close to his chest, needing to feel her. She stood on her tiptoes and her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips claiming his so strongly that she thought that they may bruise. She kind of wished they did, she wanted her mark on him and his mark on her. Simón’s tongue caressed her bottom lip and she hummed, gladly granting him access so they could explore each other mouths.

God, he had missed this. He had missed her taste, her warm, her everything. His kiss turned more passionate just thinking about how long he’d been wanting to do this without being able to, without allowing himself even the possibility. She returned his fervor, her fingers grabbing handfuls of his hair as her tongue tangled with his. Everything inside them had come alive, they were burning for each other, the need they’d been fighting coming back at them with full force.

They needed closer, deeper, _more._

Ámbar’s hands went to the edge of his shirt and started pulling it up. Simón broke the kiss so he could take it off over his head, discarding the garment somewhere in the floor. She touched his chest and the hard planes of his stomach, ogling him freely and without holding back. She couldn’t stop thinking how beautiful he was, how wrong she had been the first time she saw him and thought he was just a boy. Standing here in front of him, her hand over his chest feeling his heart pound under her palm, vigorously, like screaming at her how much he wanted her, she had never seen him more like a man.

Simón let her taste the waters, trace his body like it was a map. He felt no embarrassment this time, not at all. On the contrary, he loved the feeling of her hands on him, he loved how she seemed to be exploring, her eyes shining with wonder and lust. That he could make Ámbar Smith lust for him somehow filled him with pride. Her hands ran over his shoulders and felt the muscles of his back contract at her touch. She liked the way his body reacted to her, how the smallest brush of her finger against his skin left goosebumps on its wake. Finally, her hands travelled down his arms and grabbed his hands, moving them towards the end of her t-shirt. Simón looked into her eyes, a silent question, and she looked right back, no doubt on her gaze. He grabbed the fabric of her t-shirt and slowly pulled it up, Ámbar’s arms moving up so he could take it all the way off. He didn’t know why but he felt like he was unwrapping a present, something so precious that it left him breathless. Her t-shirt joined his own on the marble floor. 

If Simón’s heart had been pounding before now it was definitely trying to leave him. He didn’t know if it was okay to stare but he couldn’t help it, his eyes went directly to the reveled skin. He had never seen her like this, he had felt her curves against his body or his hands but this was the first time he ever saw her in just her bra.

“You’re beautiful”, he said low, looking into her eyes.

Ámbar smiled. He looked so dazed, so marveled as he stared at her that she felt all of her tension disappear. How could she possibly feel awkward when he looked at her like that? If anything she felt powerful, knowing that she could do this to him, leave him speechless. Her previous determination came back to her and she took a step closer, taking hold of his hands once more. She moved them and placed them on her shoulders as she stared into his eyes. The message was clear.

_It’s okay, touch me._

Simón gulped and started slowly caressing the curve of her shoulders and her collarbones. His left hand went to her waist as his right trailed a path down her front, from between her breasts to her navel and then back up, accustoming to the softness of her skin. He paused on her chest right above her heart, feeling it beat underneath his palm just like she had done with him just a minute before. Some of the fog of his mind cleared then and a thought came to mind.

“So, no black lingerie?”, he asked lifting an eyebrow at her, looking at her pale pink bra with a little lace on the sides.

Ámbar let out a little laugh which vibration he could feel against his hand.

“What? I wasn’t gonna throw away all my clothes and only wear black from head to toe. No one can see it anyway, and I really like this set”.

Simón’s brain short-circuited, all humor leaving him at once.  

Set.

As in bra and panties that match.  

Now _that_ gave him thoughts.

His left hand moved from her waist slowly and delicately cupped her breast. From his right hand he could feel her heart jump.

It was nice, but not exactly what he wanted so he moved his hand and brought it under her bra instead, giving it a small squeeze. Ámbar gasped, not accustomed to the feeling, but it wasn’t a bad feeling at all. Since she didn’t move away, Simón moved his right hand to her other breast as well and looked into her eyes.

“Is this okay?”, he asked in a low voice.

She moved her hands to his shoulders, like holding on to him, and nodded.

His thumbs brushed the skin of her breasts slowly before finding her nipples. He circled them for a second and felt her fingers dig on his skin, a small noise coming from her throat. He stroked them more firmly then, applying a little pressure and a moan escaped her lips.

It was like that sound flied directly to his groin, a spark going down his spine.

He wanted to see her.

His hands left her breasts and Ámbar was about to protest when she felt them behind her instead, on the clasp of her bra. She understood where he was going and although it made her nervous the desire to keep going was stronger. She moved her own hands behind her, joining his and helped him open the clasp. Once done Simón pulled each strap down her shoulders as he kissed her skin, one side at the time. Ámbar shrugged the garment off and then she was bare before him.

He had never seen something so beautiful in his life. She looked like an angel. He thought he said “gorgeous” under his breath but he couldn’t be sure, his brain wasn’t functioning right at this point.

He inched closer and started trailing kisses all over her chest, kissing every single freckle on her skin as he whispered little reassuring words: “lovely”, “stunning”, “beautiful”. He didn’t want her to feel self-conscious, and somehow, she didn’t. Ámbar thought maybe it was because it was him, because it was _them._

His hands went around her and following some kind of instinct, his lips closed around her right breast as his tongue rolled over the tip.  

“Simón!”

Her little cry made him jump away. Was that wrong? Had he hurt her?

Ámbar immediately grabbed handfuls of his hair to keep him close to her.

“No, no, it’s okay, you’re okay, don’t stop”.

_Well, if she asked…_

His left hand found her breast more confidently this time while his mouth went back to her right one. He started licking and sucking on one while his thumb stroked the other, Ámbar’s little sounds filling his ears and making him work desperately to hear them again.

He alternated his hand and mouth and Ámbar was starting to find it hard to breath. It felt so good, she never thought it could feel that good. Each time his tongue flicked against her she felt an electric charge go through her whole body, making her shiver in the best way. Her legs were starting to feel like jelly and she held onto him hard as to not fall.

His mouth left her breasts afterwards and returned to her own, kissing her as his arms pressed her firmly against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back with passion, her mind already dizzy from his previous ministrations. Without breaking the kiss he started pushing her back, carefully lowering her down onto his bed.

Once they where both laying on top of it, Simón holding his weight in his forearms in order not to crush her, they looked at each other. Her eyes where the most beautiful ones in the world and that was a fact. He would never get tired of gazing into them, of getting lost in her stare. Ámbar looked into his and saw they were dark, his pupils more wide than usual and she wondered if hers looked the same. They were still beautiful though, his brown orbs looking at her with so much emotion she felt breathless. There was lust, sure, but also adoration, disbelief, wonder… _love._ She still felt jittery just thinking about it.

 _This man loves me_ , she thought. _Simón loves me._

As if proving her thoughts his hand started tracing the side of her face softly, like memorizing that moment. She shivered and he noticed.

“Wait”, he said before standing up. He grabbed the orange sleeping bag he used as a blanket before taking his place back over her, tugging his shoes off before covering them with it.

“Better?” he asked, and she didn’t have the heart to tell him that she wasn’t shivering out of cold. She tugged her shoes off as well and nodded. He smiled at her, his hand once again caressing her cheek.  

It was such a nice gesture, and it moved her because it was so Simón.  Ámbar felt like she may die from pure happiness at any second. As she looked into his eyes, as he saw his smile, she couldn’t believe this was real. The feelings inside her chest were so strong that it was almost painful. She moved her hand upwards and cupped his face sweetly. 

“I love you”, she said, not being able to hold it in any longer, and his lips parted slightly. If his eyes had seemed dazed before now they were pure elation.

“I love you too”, he said before landing a quick kiss to her lips. “So much”. A peck. “Very much”. Another peck. “ _So_ much”. His voice sounded ragged from all the feeling behind it.

She smiled at him with tears in her eyes, which to Simón made them shine like stars in the night sky. Both of her hands were on his face now and she caressed his cheeks with her thumbs as she looked into his eyes. Her lips opened as she whispered, but in his ears it was loud and clear.  

“Then hold me”.

And that is exactly what he did.

He leaned it and kissed her slowly as his arms went around her body, embracing her and pulling her as close to him as possible, her chest flat against his leaving no space between them. They could feel each other’s hearts beating in synch, a maddening tempo that turned faster and faster with each second. Their tongues found each other and tangled together, little sounds filling the air as they explored each other’s warm. They were skin against skin, but it didn’t seem to be enough.

Ámbar was running her hands all over his back as her right leg rubbed against his up and down. Simón trailed kisses down her neck, finding her sweet spot and sucking on it, making her moan. Then he went lower, licking between her breast and down to her navel before pulling away. Nestled between her legs he started pulling down her knee-high socks, kissing the skin he exposed on his wake. Ámbar trembled as his lips kissed their way up to her inner thighs, her whole body feeling aflame as his tongue traced circles on her sensitive skin. His hands went to the buttons of her shorts and once again he asked her with his eyes. Again she nodded, shimming out of them once unbuttoned. Her panties also had a little bit of lace on the side and he was entranced by them, not noticing the movement of her hands until he felt them on the buttons of his jeans. His heart went up his throat and he covered her hands with his.

“Are you—? I mean, we don’t have to…”, not like he wanted to stop but he didn’t want her to feel obligated.

“Do you have… you know?” she asked, giving him a meaningful look.

He gulped. “Um, yeah, the guys keep some here somewhere”.

“Do you know where?”

He looked away. “They may have pointed them out for me once or twice since they caught us making out that one time”.

She let out a little laugh. “Then I’m sure”.

Ámbar cupped his face and kissed him sweetly. Simón moved his lips against hers before pulling away, their foreheads touching as their eyes remained closed. They just breathed like that for a moment, feeling each other.

He whispered a “wait here” before moving, Ámbar covering herself with the sleeping bag in his absence. He was back one minute later. He took off his socks before crawling back to bed. He looked tense, they both did. She was nervous, very much so, but she could see he was too. As she looked into his eyes she was reminded that his was new to him as well, that he was choosing her just as much as she was choosing him. He moved a piece of her hair behind her ear as he gazed into the blue of her eyes and suddenly she wasn’t so nervous anymore. This was Simón, she thought. There was nothing to fear if she was in his arms.

He leaned in to claim her lips once more, the kiss slow at first, the touch of their tongues a soft caress, but the spark soon ignited, like dry grass catching fire, the feeling of their bodies pressed together acting like a fuel to a flame. Ámbar’s hands started roaming everywhere: his arms, his back, his neck and back down. She couldn’t get enough of his skin, hot against her own. Her hands moved to the buttons of his jeans once again and this time he didn’t stop her. Somehow he got out of them without having to pull away from her lips, his bare thighs now rubbing against her own as her legs cradled him. Simón ran his hand up and down her leg as he ravished her mouth with his tongue, driving her mad. Then his left hand went up to grab her breast and she couldn’t hold off a moan, her hips rolling up on their own accord at the feeling of his thumb on her nipple.

Her center came in contact with his hardness and it was like an electric shock hit them both, making them gasp. He rolled his hips tentatively against her and groaned when she raised hers to meet him. His tongue was back on hers the next second, both swallowing each other’s moans as their movements created an agonizing friction. If Simón had felt desire before now it was overwhelming him; he couldn’t think, he could hardly breath, a huge need kept building inside him and he felt like if he didn’t do something about it soon he was going to explode. With shaky fingers he grabbed the edge of her underwear and Ámbar lifted her hips to help them drag them down, kicking them out once they were low enough. Maybe she would’ve been more apprehensive about it in other circumstances, but right now all she could think of was getting as close to him as possible, to hold on to him and never let go.

There was only one piece of fabric between them, but one tug of her hands and one shift of his legs and it was gone, leaving nothing but air between them. Ámbar was dazed, breathless and consumed with a need she had never felt before. Like from far away she heard the sound of a material ripping and some seconds later she felt him between her legs once again. She whimpered at the contact and her hips shifted slightly, seeking the cure for her ache. Simón groaned, her name leaving his lips in a choked sound. He could feel her against his tip, warm and wet and his hands where gripping the mattress tightly as he tried to hold back the urge to lurch forward deep and fast. He was shaking, one part from the struggle and another from nervousness. He didn’t know what he was doing and he was scared of hurting her without realizing. He cursed his lack of experience but at the same time, there was no one else he would’ve rather to share this moment with. Even with his eyes closed he could tell it was her, her scent enveloped him and he swore he could even recognize the touch of her hands from those of any other. There was no one else he could pinpoint like that.

Said hands moved from his shoulders to his neck and then his face, lifting it so he was facing her and there was nothing he could do except answering the call of her eyes. She waited until his gaze was fully on hers and then she smiled, she smiled the sweetest smile he had ever seen and the tremors of his body stopped at once. It was unbelievable, how she had the power to wreak havoc inside him or calm him with just the tiniest of gestures. He found that, unlike during the past month, he liked it, _loved_ it even. “Queen of his heart” he had said, _and long may she reign,_ he thought. He was hers for the taking.

They leaned forward, their lips crashing together with passion. She wrapped her arms around him once more, her legs embracing him as well and it was as much a possessive gesture as it was an invitation: _be mine, cause I wanna be yours._

Simón entered her slowly, inch by inch as careful as he could and Ámbar gasped at the feeling of him filling her. She had been expecting a jab of pain but although she felt a very strong pressure it didn’t exactly hurt, which she was glad for. He slid all the way in, a contented sigh leaving him once he was as deep as he could go, his built-up tension finally finding its outlet. Their eyes opened then, brown and blue colliding like the tide against the rocks: naturally, strongly but gently, and they had never felt more connected in their lives as they did at that moment.

They were one, body and soul.

They kissed once again, their lips like magnets who couldn’t help but come together. Once he was sure she was alright Simón started moving, pulling back before sliding back in, the feeling of her warm walls wrapping him tight so impossibly good that he couldn’t believe it was real. Ámbar couldn’t tell where her body ended and his began. They fitted like pieces of the same puzzle, and she thought that now it made sense why something always felt wrong in her life: she was missing him. Then she couldn’t think at all.

Instinct took over and it was clumsy at first but they found their rhythm. He dug his face on her neck, kissing it as he panted her name, his hot breath on her skin enhancing the sensations to the point where it was almost too much. She was arching her back, whimpers going past her lips when he moved his hips just right. Then she couldn’t even make sounds anymore, she was just gasping for air, holding onto him. They were as close as two people could be and still they were trying to pull each other closer.

And so they clashed, faster and faster, until fireworks exploded around them and everything else was gone.  

Simón collapsed on top of her as both tried to catch their breaths. They could feel their hearts pounding on their chests. After some seconds he begrudgingly rolled off her, taking off the condom but he didn’t have to energy to stand so he just knotted it and threw it to the nearest trashcan. He’d deal with it in the morning, right now all he wanted was to hold her. Ámbar seemed to be thinking the same thing because she immediately nestled into him, hugging him. It was so cute that he melted. He kissed her forehead, her hair, her noise, every single surface he could find almost drunkenly and she giggled, kissing his shoulder before resting her head in it, her own personal pillow. He pulled the sleeping bag up and molded his body with hers, his eyes were closing on their own but all he wanted was to stare at her forever, to embed this memory deep into his mind so he would never forget it.

“Are you gonna sleep or stare at me all night?”, she asked with a tired voice. Of course she felt him staring, she always did. She didn’t even need to open her eyes.  

“What do you mean? My eyes are totally closed”.

She moved her head up, her eyes meeting his very open ones and she gave him a pointed look. He couldn’t help but laugh and then she was laughing too because this seemed like a _déjà vu._

Afterwards she sighed, moving her hands under her chin. “What’s so interesting about staring at my face? I’ve always wanted to ask”.  

Simón looked into her eyes and simply answered: “Everything”, cause it was the truth. It was as simple and fundamental as that.  

Ámbar’s eyes changed from curious to tender. He was giving her that look again, as if she was made of stars, but she thought that if there was one person full of light in this world, it was him.

Softly she cupped his cheek, inching forward so she could taste his lips once more. It was just a peck, a gentle brush, but it was filled with love. She pulled apart and snuggled against him once again, closing her eyes, and this time he closed his as well, sure that there was no way he could ever forget this moment.

Their chests rose and fell, his thumb caressing her shoulder absentmindedly for a while.

The last thing they felt was the warm of their embrace and the scent of the other before their consciousness faded away.

 

 

* * *

 

Pedro and Nico came back late that night after closing the Jam & Roller for the day. Pedro opened the door and they were both surprised to find the loft in darkness and in absolute silence. They climbed the stairs, trying not to make too much noise, and found it was illuminated only by the moonlight and the streetlights coming from the windows. Both looked around, confused for a moment as to where was Simón. Right when Pedro was about to call for him, Nico stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and pointed towards Simón’s bed.

There, covered by his usual orange sleeping bag was indeed Simón, but he wasn’t alone. Right beside him was Ámbar, her head nestled in his neck and her arm around his chest, both sleeping peacefully. Her shoulders were bare and he didn’t seem to be wearing a shirt either.  

The boys looked at each other and, as silently as they had come in, they walked down the stairs and out the door, closing it behind them.

“Well, that explains why we didn’t hear from him all afternoon…”, said Nico, a little flushed.

Pedro had taken out his phone and was marking a number. At the third ring the line connected.

“Hey Delfi, can me and Nico stay at your place tonight? …Yeah, long story”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I hope that was good enough hahah ♡ This has been by far the hardest chapter to write, many important things had to happen and I knew I had to deal with them with the utmost care and regard. I really hope you liked it.
> 
> I love you all so much, thank you for reading my things! If you were left wanting more do not fret: there will be two epilogues to this story, both short in length but I think you’ll like them. I’m also gonna be working on new projects and new one-shots :)
> 
> See you next time ✨ - Cynthia.


	6. Epilogue 1: The days that followed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of two epilogues, or how I like to call it: The return of the fluff.  
> Enjoy!

The first thing he heard was a voice. A voice calling his name and pulling him from the depths of his sleep. He couldn’t grasp what he had been dreaming anymore, only that it was a good dream.

“Simón”.

 Simón’s face scrunched up as he tried to ignore the voice and hold on to his slumber.

“Simón, wake up”, the voice insisted, and he let out a little groan.

“Five more minutes…”, he muttered, hugging his pillow more tightly and drowning his face in it. It smelled nice. Actually, everything felt so nice that he didn’t want to leave bed ever again.  

But the voice didn’t recede.

“I already gave you like 2 hours. And no matter how adorable you look right now you need to go to work”.

_…?_

_Adorable?_

_Since when did the guys call him adorable?_

With his attention reawakened he slowly opened his eyes and found that the pillow he had been hugging wasn’t a pillow at all. He could see blond hair bright as the sun and clear blue eyes looking into his own. There was warm skin, smooth under his touch. He was holding an angel.   

No, not an angel. Ámbar.

She gave him a little smile. “Good morning sleepyhead”.

“Am I dreaming?”, he had to ask. “Are you a vision?”

She laughed, both at his question and at how raspy his voice sounded. “More like a nightmare, I’m sure. My make up must be all over the place and my hair feels like a bird’s nest”.

Simón shook his head. “You look breathtaking, bonita”.

That was the truth, he was awed.

Ámbar’s eyes shone and she spoke, sounding moved. “I had missed that”.

“What?”

“That nickname”, she said softly. “You. The way you look at me... Everything really”.

He grabbed one of her hands that were against his chest and brought it to his lips, giving it a small kiss.

“Me too”, he said, looking into her eyes. “I still can’t believe this is happening. That you’re here, with me…”, he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. “Last night, everything… it all seems like a dream”.

He started caressing the side of her face with his knuckles as she stood silent, watching him and enjoying the gentle brush of his fingers. He wasn’t the only one who needed a reminder that this was real. After some time, she took the courage to ask something that had been in her mind for a while.  

“Was it how you imagined it? Last night?”

Simón considered for a moment before answering.

“No. Yes. I mean, no and yes”.

She frowned. “I don’t follow”

“Well I… I had thought about it, but…”, how could he explain it? “It’s like with our first kiss. The real thing exceeded everything I conjured up in my mind”.

Her eyes searched his face, still a little insecure. “So, you liked it?”

“Of course I liked it!”, he laughed, and it was like a weight was lifted from her chest. Right after though, a scared look covered his face. “…Why? You didn’t like it? Did I hurt you? Oh my god, I hurt you, didn’t I? And here I am talking about how great it was for me while you---”

“Hey!”, she grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her and stop his ranting. “Why do you always freak out? I haven’t said that”. He calmed down under her touch and the warm of her stare. She moved her hands to the back of his neck and threaded her fingers through his hair before she spoke again. “It was beautiful”.

“Yeah?”, he whispered as he stared into her eyes.

“Yeah”, she assured, and then something in her eyes changed and it turned mischievous. “It was beautiful. Beautiful like you. Because _you_ ’re beautiful. _Beautiful_ ”.

He busted into laughing at recognizing the words.

“Will you let that go? I was happy!”

“Nope. Never”, she laughed too, and at seeing his dorky smiling face that she loved so much she couldn’t help leaning forwards and kissing him.

It was a sweet kiss that none of them thought of deepening. They didn’t need to; the love was there.  

They pulled apart seconds later and even though Simón was as happy as he could be, he still had one more worry he wanted to voice.

“I’m sorry that it was… here”, he started, gesturing at where they were laying. “My bed is not as comfortable as it could be. Actually, it’s more like a couch. And I don’t even have sheets, I only have this orange thing and… I don’t know, I’m sorry it wasn’t fancier, or something. There weren’t even rose petals, you deserved rose petals”.

Ámbar smiled and it got harder not to laugh the longer she heard him speak. She shook her head slightly on disbelief: only Simón could think about rose petals, or the lack of them. She cupped his cheek and caressed it with her thumb, soothing. “I don’t care about any of that. I don’t need satin sheets or a king size bed or any of the sort. You know what I _do_ need?”.

“What?”, he questioned in a low murmur.  

She looked into his brown eyes as she answered. “You. Only you. The person I share a bed with”.

The look in his eyes couldn’t be more tender as he leaned in again, capturing her lips. It was a short kiss, almost like an unspoken ‘thank you’.

_Thank you for loving me, I also only need you._

After more seconds of staring into her eyes, of watching her face and trying to memorize every single detail, he sighed.

“Well, I probably should start getting dressed”, he said as he turned around, pulling the cover away.

“Wha- _Wow_!”, Ámbar covered her eyes as he stood up and flashed her his very naked butt, only to steal glances at him between her fingers seconds later. Sue her.

Simón walked to the trunk case next to his bed and started pulling clothes out. The trunk covered him but it was obvious by his movements that he was dressing up. 

Finally getting over her flush state she remembered what she was going to ask. “You’re not going to take a shower?”

Simón looked at her as he grabbed a t-shirt. “Um…” He mused on the question as he walked over to her side and leaned his forearms on the bed.

“Would it be totally disgusting if I said I want to have your smell on me forever?”, he asked a little sheepish.

She grimaced. “It is pretty gross”, she laughed, making him laugh as well.  “But it’s also very cute so I’ll let it slide this time”.

Simón smiled and put his t-shirt on. Immediately after Ámbar lifted his chin up, making it so he was looking right at her.

“On that note, if you don’t shower by tomorrow I’m breaking up with you”, she warned with a stern look.   

“Yes ma’am”. He saluted with his hand military style and she laughed again, and if it wasn’t the prettiest of looks on her. He stole another kiss from her lips (he just couldn’t not to) before briefly pulling away. “Breakfast?”

She groaned. “Yes, please”.

“Do you want it in bed?”, he offered. “I’ll bring you whatever you want”.

“No, I’ll get up. I need to go to my house to change anyway”, she answered as she at up straight, keeping the sleeping bag against her chest.  

“’kay”. He pecked her lips once more before standing up. “I’ll get everything ready”.

Simón walked to the kitchen and started setting plates and glasses for them on the table. As he was taking things out the refrigerator his eyes wandered towards Ámbar as she searched for her clothes.  She found her bra and was putting it on when she caught him staring. She gave him a look before reaching for her shirt. 

“Stop looking. It’s not like is anything you hadn’t seen before”.

“Why can’t I then?”

“It’s embarrassing”, she argued, rolling her shirt over her head and down her torso.  

“So that means I can start kissing my idea of a joined shower goodbye then?”, he teased.  

Ámbar rolled her eyes but he could tell she was trying very hard not to smile. That counted as a win in his mind. “Just focus on our breakfast, okay? I’m hungry”.

“Right away”, he saluted again, turning around. “Coffee or juice?”

“Coffee please”.

Simón turned the coffee machine on while he finished setting the table. He smiled to himself by how mundane it was all, how casual it seemed when in truth just two days earlier he would’ve never imagined he’d be in this situation with her at all. Ámbar called him out for staring but the truth is that he wasn’t even thinking anything lewd. …Ok, maybe a little; but more than that he was still amazed. Everything was so surreal that he watched her to assure himself that she was actually there. He was glad that she was focused on getting dressed because otherwise she’d be creeped out by him smiling like an idiot as he cut bread.

He sat on his chair and poured himself some juice as he waited for Ámbar and for the coffee machine to finish its job. In the meanwhile he decided to check his phone. He had turned it off the moment they left the Roller the previous day because he didn’t want it to interrupt their conversation. There were the usual group chat messages, a missed call from Pedro and some new messages from Nico. He decided to read those first.

 **_Nico:_ ** _Hey Simón_

 **_Nico:_ ** _Me and Pedro stayed over at Delfi’s, we’ll go to the Roller directly from here so don’t worry about saving us breakfast._

 **_Nico:_ ** _See you there, remember to lock the front door when you leave_

 **_Nico:_ ** _Oh, and btw_

 **_Nico:_ ** _<https://i.pinimg.com/originals/03/89/dd/0389dd25af5e2b5dd37d9f76ce1a8680.jpg> _

Simón frowned. That was odd, why would Nico be at Delfi’s too?

He guessed it was good news though, it meant he’d be able to have a quiet morning with Ámbar. He took a sip of his juice and opened the link.

He choked.  

He barely managed to leave the glass on the table before he doubled over, hard coughs overtaking his body. Ámbar quickly came to his side.

“Simón! What happened? Are you okay?”

She caressed his back as he tried not to die. In between his coughing attack all he could think of were two things:

One: HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW?!?!?!!?

Two: He was going to **kill** Nico.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After they finished their breakfast Simón accompanied Ámbar back to the mansion so she could bath and get changed. Back when they were dating there were times when he came looking for her in the morning so they could walk together to the Roller, so this was kind of nostalgic, but at the same time it was different. He had spent the night with her, he had eaten breakfast with her, and now after she was ready they were going to spend the rest of the day together as well. After so many days of hardly even seeing her a whole day with Ámbar was… perfect.

Okay, technically he was going to be working all day and she was probably going to be skating, but still. They were together now, and closer than ever.

He was so chirpy that he hadn’t even thought about how the rest would react to this until they encountered Luna right at the entrance. Now he didn’t have to imagine how she would react because he was seeing it.  

The brunette had just finished her breakfast and was leaving for school when she saw them. When she noticed they were hand in hand she stood there frozen, her shocked expression soon turning into a neutral face like trying not to give away any emotion that could be considered rude, but Simón could tell she wasn’t happy.

Ámbar also froze next to him, not knowing what to do. He turned to her and brought one of her hands to his lips, kissing it before smiling gently at her.

“It’s okay, go”.

She looked uneasy but she nodded, walking in direction to the stairs, but then seemed to change her mind and stopped, facing Luna before going up.

“I would like to talk to you later. Peacefully this time”. She was holding her hands in front of her, fumbling nervously with them.

Luna just looked at her, her guard still up like she was expecting her to scoff and laugh at her own joke at any minute. But she didn’t, the blonde just looked at her with something like pleading in her eyes. Luna didn’t have the heart to say no.

“Okay. Something tells me we’re gonna have to talk anyway”, she said, glancing at Simón momentarily.

Ámbar nodded solemnly and then turned around in direction to her room.

The moment she was gone Luna turned to her best friend.

“What is going on?”

_Straight to the point I see._

“We’re back together. For real this time” he stated calmly as if it was a simple fact.  

Luna looked absolutely confused.

“Since when?”

“Yesterday”.

“Yesterday when?”

“After we left the Roller and we talked”, he simply stated.   She didn’t need to know the rest. 

… He’d tell her eventually.

Luna crossed her arms in front of her.

“So you talked and that’s it? After all she did to you? To the Roller?”

“She’s sorry Luna. Really. She’s not a bad person, she just… she was never taught other way to deal with things”, she opened her mouth to protest but Simón kept going before she could, “And I know that doesn’t excuse her but, everyone deserves a second chance”.

Luna looked at him with worry. “Simón, are you really sure about this? I mean, Ámbar has tricked all of us. How do you know she’s not tricking you now into thinking that she regrets it?”

He got closer to her and spoke with conviction. “She’s not. Luna, you have to trust me, okay? I’m 100% sure that this is for real. She was never bad, her heart is good. All this black façade was just that, a façade, an armor. She made some mistakes along the way but she finally found herself Luna. And I wanna be with her. For as long as she’ll let me”.

Luna seemed to process this and after a while she took hold of his hands, staring deep into his eyes.  “I just don’t want you to get hurt again Simón. Are you really willing to risk it? Is she worth it?”

He gave her a little smile before answering.

“I love her. Of course she is”.

Her eyes widened a little. He was half expecting to hear an endless rumble about it, but she didn’t speak. Luna just looked at him, searched his eyes and his face for a minute as if she was looking for something, trying to figure something out. She frowned.

“Simón, did something happen? You look… different, somehow. Like, there’s a calmness around you or something. You almost look… mature”.

It was his turn to be surprised. Did he give a different vibe? Maybe Luna just knew him too much. Anyway, he tried not to show his shock as it was definitely not the time nor the place for that conversation.

“What? Different? No”. He laughed. “No, there’s nothing -- You’re imagining things. Yeah, that’s right, you’re imagining things. Because you probably just woke up, late as always, and you’re still kinda asleep so you’re imagining things. Yeah. You should sleep more”.

Now her eyes were suspicious.

“You’re repeating words. That’s what you do when your nervous or excited, you repeat words. Simón Álvarez _what_ _happened_?”

“Nothing! Nothing happened, and I don’t repeat words, you’re imag—You’re wrong”, he corrected when he realized he was actually doing it.

Luna was about to object once more when Mónica walked in.

“Luna! Why are you still here? You’re gonna be late for school! -- Oh, hi Simón” she addressed him with a smile. Simón greeted her back, silently thanking the universe for sending her because Luna had him on the ropes.

“Mom! I know, I was going but—”

“But nothing, young lady. You can see Simón at any other moment, the Blake awaits”. Mónica ushered Luna out the door and the girl reluctantly obeyed but before walking out she gave Simón a look that said they weren’t done with that conversation. Simón just waved at her with a smile, acting innocent.

He spent the rest of the time in the kitchen with Mónica as he waited for Ámbar to come down. When he said that that was what he was doing Mónica just smiled at him gently and said “I’m glad”. It was almost like she knew it was gonna happen, she didn’t seem shocked like Luna, nor worried. She really looked glad and it moved him. Mónica was almost like a second mom to him, specially since he had come to Buenos Aires by himself. Not like he needed her approval, or anyone’s for that matter, but it made him happy that she supported his relationship.

He made her company as she cooked lunch (not because she worked there anymore but because she really loved cooking), talking about their lives and silly things until he heard the voice he could recognize anywhere.

“Simón! I’m ready, where are you?”

With a quick goodbye he immediately walked out the kitchen, following the sound. Mónica laughed to herself by how evident it was that he was head over heels for this girl. Just one call of her voice and he was running out the door. She really was glad. He seemed happy and Ámbar needed someone that loved her like that.

 

The blonde seemed to be searching for Simón when he came near.

“I’m here—” he started, but his voice died when she turned around, his body coming to a stop.

The gothic look was gone. The leather gloves, the dark make up, the black boots. Ámbar was wearing a red blouse and grey shorts, the only speck of black being her heels and a belt. 

“Wow. You look…” he was trying to find words but it was turning out difficult.

She fumbled with her hands. “Different? Weird?”

“Beautiful”, he corrected. “You look beautiful. I mean, you always do but, this is more you”. A smile appearing on his face and it was reflected on her own as she came closer to him.

“I told you I didn’t throw away all of my clothes”. She stood in front of him and held his hands. Simón intertwined their fingers. “I guess deep down I knew I would need it back eventually”.

“You don’t need to do this for me if that’s what you’re thinking. You can go at your own pace”.

She shook her head. “This is what I want. Like you said… I feel more like myself than I have in weeks”.

Simón looked into her eyes. “I love you”.

Ámbar didn’t need to say it back, her eyes spoke volumes when they looked at his. And, if that hadn’t been enough, the way her lips moved over his own would’ve convinced him of anything.

“The tips of your hair are still pink though”.

She laughed against his lips. “Whatever, it’ll fade… Unlike my love for you”, she added with a flirty tone.

It was his turn to laugh. “Smooth”.

If it was possible to smile and kiss at the same time, they managed.  

 

 

******************************************************************************************************************

To say that the moment they walked into the Roller hand in hand everyone was surprised would be an understatement.

Actually, looking back Ámbar wished she had taken a picture of some of their faces, they were priceless.

At that time though, she was still kinda nervous under their scrutinizing stare. Ever since she had woken up she had been worried about how Simón and her would proceed from now. Watching his sleeping face calmed her, but it also made her want to protect that peace, and good things didn’t tend to last for her. Considering they’d been in a feud for a month and she was like the Roller’s least favorite person, she didn’t think they’d welcome her with open arms. But Simón had once again proven that as long as they were together nothing was impossible.

It didn’t take much to get Nico and Pedro onboard. After all, Simón had already told them quite clearly how he felt, and even though they still seemed to have their reservations, they understood. She also suspected that something else had happened there because she saw Simón throwing daggers with his eyes at Nico. But anyway, according to them after seeing Simón’s glowing face there was no way they could object, so they didn’t.

Things with the rest of the group were tense for a while. It was obvious that they were trying to be respectful towards Simón but she could see in their faces that they were waiting for her to fuck it up again. She had tried doing a general apology for everything (one of the toughest things she had ever done, thankfully Simón was by her side) but she was expecting them not to trust her right away. All she could do was hope that eventually they would.

And they did. It took sometime, but they did. Specially after she came back to the Roller Team.

Ámbar had stayed with The Red Sharks because they were a strong team and a good professional opportunity for her, but the truth is that she was lowkey glad when Gary broke it off. Neither Emilia nor Benicio had been content with her new liaisons since the very start…

_“Seriously? You leave one day and you come back dressed like a princess?”_

_Ámbar turned around and saw Emilia standing there along with Benicio and Ramiro. Simón tensed up by her side and seemed like he was going to say something, but Ámbar stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. She could very much take care of this on her own._

_She took two steps and stood right in front of Emilia with a very fake smile on her face. “This_ princess _could still destroy you without even breaking a sweat if she so wished, so I wouldn’t underestimate me if I were you”._

_Emilia crossed her arms as she stared her down. “So you still got spine. Good. No one should change for a guy, specially a loser”, she added, throwing a glance at Simón._

_Ámbar let out a humorless laugh. “I didn’t ‘change’ for a guy, Emilia. I did it for myself. Now badmouth my boyfriend one more time and see how it goes for you”._

_Emilia scoffed and rolled her eyes._

After that Benicio had started a very long rant about how she could be choosing Simón instead of him when he was much better and blah blah blah. Honestly? It wasn’t even worth remembering. After a while and a stare fight between him and Simón, Emilia convinced him to let it go and dragged him to the rink to practice leaving Ramiro alone, whom was the only one who seemed happy and even congratulated them. She guessed from everyone else in that place, he was the one who understood her position the most. She remembered wishing he could fix things with Yam as well back then because he deserved it. Now he was back with the Roller Team too and that wish seemed to be getting closer to coming true. She was happy for him.

Anyway, it’s not like Simón and her put their relationship on hold during all that time. On the contrary, Simón made it very clear from day one that, even if he appreciated the concern, he was not going to change his mind. Her heart soared when he defended her and their relationship, and the proud look he gave her when she apologized and tried to make amends with everyone was worth a thousand awkward silences and judgmental stares. No matter who was watching he treated her with the utmost love and she responded in kind every time, way too happy to care what anyone else thought either.

She still rathered having him all to herself though. Reason why she invited him over to her place two days after their new start…  

_After having climbed the stairs Simón walked in first, Ámbar following behind. She hadn’t fixed her room yet so she knew it’d come as quite a shock for him to see the changes, but it was pretty much the only place where they could really be alone and she craved that more than anything._

_Simón’s eyes moved around the room. He observed the black stains of paint along the walls, the graffitis of dark words, saw her mirror had an X over it in black spray and that all the pink he had grown used to during their relationship had been either replaced by grey and black or attacked by those two._

_After his quick onceover he turned back to her with an eyebrow raised._

_“Interesting choice of decoration”._

_Ámbar rolled her eyes. “Oh, shut up”._

_She pulled him in by the lapel of his jacket and kissed him as her hand locked the door behind her. At the sound of the click Simón scooped her up with a whoop and carried her to her bed, a giggle coming from her as she held on to him. They felt on top of the mattress in a mess of limbs, both laughing carefreely._

_Towering over her, Simón tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and looked at her. “So, do you wanna watch a movie or something?”_

_She lifted an eyebrow playfully. “Are you suggesting Netflix and Chill?”_

_He laughed. “No, I was being serious. But now that you mention it…”_

_They shared a flirty look before he leaned in to kiss her lips. Immediately her fingers drowned in his hair, pulling him closer._

_She almost sighed into it from how good it felt. Kissing him always felt good, but the proximity of their bodies made it even better, made something inside her ignite._

_Slowly she traced his bottom lip with her tongue, eliciting a groan from him as he eagerly granted her access to deepen the kiss. As their tongues caressed each other his hands started roaming her sides, her own feeling his back under his t-shirt, enjoying the way his muscles contracted under her touch._

_God, she had missed that. She had missed him. And now she didn’t have to miss him anymore because he was there, with her, leaving touches on her skin that showed her love and want._

_Lifting his shirt Simón broke the kiss so she could take it all the way off. Once it was on the floor he moved closer again, kissing her neck in the best way before pulling back a minute later._

_“Are you sure no one is going to come in this time?”, he asked as he looked deeply into her eyes._

_Ámbar’s hands travelled from his shoulders to the back of his neck, a sultry smile on her face as she answered. “Already handled. I did promise to lock the door when the time came, remember?”_

_“Good”. He lifted her blouse and in one swift move got it out of her and threw it behind him. “Because this time, I’m not stopping”._

_With that he lurched forward, claiming her lips in a fierce kiss, totally taking her breath away. Not like she needed it, as long as he kept kissing her like that he could keep it._

_The best part were the things he whispered against her skin as he made her his own. It made her feel beautiful, powerful… loved._

_And as long as he loved her she’d never wish him to stop._

So, in summary, things were great between them.  

… Which led to another kind of problem entirely.

See, if Ámbar had thought that after their first kiss Simón had been excited, she had been _wrong._

She could still remember the way he kept on repeating over and over again that she was beautiful and that he never wanted that moment to end. At the time she had been surprised by his outburst, but it was **_nothing_** compared to how he was now.

She couldn’t even count the amount of times he had sung “Linda” to her by this point. Or any love song he knew, really, which were _a lot._ But that was just a small part of it. After a short adjusting period for everyone around them the expressions of love had rose exponentially. From small caresses to “I love yous”, to “my love”, to kisses on her hand, her cheek, her lips every time they said either hello or goodbye, her neck when no one was looking or he took her into a secluded corner to kiss her properly…

Basically? There were kisses _everywhere._

She had created a monster.

And she tried _really hard_ to seem annoyed by it. After all, he kept on smothering her with kisses when they were in public. Even when they first got together they didn’t reach that level of PDA.

But in truth? ... She didn’t mind. Not one bit. 

Sure, she laughed at his antics and called him an idiot…

But he was her idiot. And she was happy. Happier than she’d ever been because now there were no secrets, no grudges, no plans.

She was just Ámbar and he was just Simón.

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

* * *

 

“Simbar” had won the place of cutest couple according to Ja-Jazmín and The Fab and Chic. In the opinion of several comments and real-life witnesses, they were so cheesy sometimes that it was disgusting. They were always flirting with their eyes, singing together, skating together… They were inseparable. We’re talking about standing with hands on the back pockets of the other and everything.

At one point, they were on the rink drinking water on the side when Ámbar pinched Simón’s butt, making him yelp and almost drop his bottle. She started laughing but her laugh subdued when she saw the dangerous look he was giving her.

“No! No, don’t you dare!”, she warned as she backed away slowly.

He didn’t heed her though. In two slides he was right in front of her and grabbing her by the waist. He pulled her over his shoulder and started spinning in the middle of the rink as Ámbar laughed and screamed.

It was a complete show. A show that Luna and Matteo happened to be watching from the stands.

“Were we like this?”, Luna asked as she saw the cheesy display of her best friend.

“Simón! Stop doing that, you’re going to fa— There it goes”, said Matteo as he watched the stupid couple fall to the ground. They didn’t seem to mind though, they kept grinning like idiots.

“I hadn’t seen him this happy since… I don’t even remember. Cancún, probably”, Luna pondered. It was exactly the reason why she had accepted their relationship more quickly than the others. As long as Simón was happy, she was happy too.

“Yeah… love does that to you”, Matteo answered as he stole a glance at her. Luna caught him staring and their eyes locked.

“You know”, he started, turning so he was fully facing her, “if you want to… spin around ridiculously like those two or something, you know where to find me. I’d be more than happy to”.

Luna’s eyes danced with his for a few seconds before she laughed.

“Nah, I’m not interested in falling into my butt, thank you very much”, she diverted as she moved her eyes away from his. After one last look at the rink she started walking back to the cafeteria, much to Matteo’s disappointment who was starting to think that she would always run away from him. But right after she walked passed him she stopped and lifted one finger in the air as she turned around to face him. “Although… I wouldn’t really say no to a normal skating date at the park”.

With a flirty smile she turned again and left, leaving Matteo alone with the grinning idiots, but now he was also one of them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That little Lutteo scene at the end was my treat to everyone that ships them as well. Basically, I couldn’t just bring one couple together and leave the other hanging, right? ;) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this and if you did stay tunned for the final epilogue (which is personally my favorite). See you next time!


	7. Epilogue 2: The Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of this story. I wanna say thanks to everyone who left kudos, commented, or simply just read it from start to finish. I can’t believe that my first fanfic ever had so much support, I honestly wasn’t expecting that and I'm so grateful to all of you.
> 
> Today we also say goodbye to the show and I’m kinda sad about it, I'm gonna miss not knowing what happens next, but everything has to end at some point and I know that, even if there’s no more episodes left, we’ll never forget this ship and everything we went through with it. 
> 
> Finally, a quick note, in this universe Nico never left after some girl he had just met so the Roller Band is still intact.
> 
> Hope you like this just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

 

 

Simón came up with the realization quite early in their relationship (shocking absolutely _no one_ ).

What could he say? Once he loved he loved with everything he had, and there was always something about Ámbar that was different from the rest. It took just one kiss to convince him that this was something special, and the first time they made love he was pretty much ready to propose right there and then. But he knew, rationally, that it was just the happy hormones in his brain. That, sure, he was happier that he had ever been, but they were only at the beginning of their relationship and no one knew what the future would uphold.

A lot had happened between them already, they had faced a storm right at the very start, but they had come out stronger than before. Just some months later no one could’ve ever guessed that they ever fought at all. They just worked. They were the typical couple that people would look at in the street and wonder “How do they do it?”

It had been a year since they’d officially gotten back together when it happened.  

He had had a very long night. The Roller Band had been hired to play some songs at a pub and they were taking every chance that came their way so, after closing the Jam & Roller, they went directly there and stayed up close to 3 am.

Of course he didn’t know it would take that long, otherwise he wouldn’t have promised Ámbar that he’d see her that night. As the time passed by and the crowd kept asking for more songs (and then just the same ones again) he stole a minute to call her and inform her of the situation. He suggested that they just left it to another day but Ámbar said it was okay, that he could arrive at whichever hour he finished.

By the time he finally arrived at the mansion she was asleep, tucked under the covers of her bed. He expected as much, and he preferred that over having her wait up for him because she was an early riser. They could talk in the morning, he decided, now it was better that she got her rest.

With that thought in mind he stripped off his clothes as silently as he could and climbed into bed next to her. The moment he laid beside her though she moved closer, cuddling against this chest.  At first he thought he had woken her, but her eyes remained closed and she mumbled incoherent words under her breath. She was still asleep.

It moved him so much that she sought him out even in dreams that his heart clenched almost painfully inside his chest. With his left hand he started caressing her hair, moving it away so he could stare at her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful and beautiful that he couldn’t help but smile.

“I love you, bonita”, he breathed, his hand threading a lock of her hair. 

Ámbar let out a tiny hum before mumbling, almost incomprehensibly, “ _I love you…”_

Simón _melted_.

He kissed the top of her head and held her close, closing his eyes and enjoying the calm and the warm that came with having her between his arms.  

That was the moment he knew, he just _knew_ , that he wanted to spend every single night of his life like that: with her.

She was the one.

After that day he started saving money. He was still working at the Roller and the band was getting called for small events more and more, so besides from daily expenses he saved every penny. Checking online websites became some kind of hobby for him, spending all his spare time on it to the point where the spam in his mail was overwhelming. It took a while, but he found a good place, affordable and close to the Roller. He talked to the guys then, and after some teasing he got their blessing. Or, more accurately, he got a “ _Why are you asking **us**? Go ask her!” _

So he did.

He found the right moment, showed her the place and asked her to move in together.

She said yes.

 

 

************************************************************************************************************

For Ámbar, always the level-headed one, it took a little longer.

She always knew he was the best thing in her life. The day she heard him say he loved her, the day he showed her with the caress of his hands and the look in his eyes, the day he _chose her_ , it was like light came back into her life.

But Ámbar had had enough disillusions in her years to let herself believe they were forever. She didn’t even think about it at first, she just enjoyed every single day with him without thinking about the future. All she cared about was him, and she’d be with him for as long as he wanted her, however long or short that was.

It didn’t mean that she thought they were inching towards a break up. Things definitely didn’t seem to be going south. On the contrary, they were better every day, they even moved in together at a nice apartment close to the Roller. But she guessed, deep down, she still feared someday he’d find something better, someone who deserved him more than she did.

It’s not like she was constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop, she wasn’t that negative about life. But it was a possibility, couples broke up all the time. Sometimes it was just how life worked, it didn’t necessarily have to be the fault of either of them, it could just happen.

That’s why she relished in every single day she spent with him, not thinking about days far away but living in the now. 

Until one day, almost two years after they started living together, when in a casual voice he told her:

“So. I went to get a tattoo this morning”.

Ámbar almost chocked on her cup of coffee.  

“What?”

Sure, he was in a band and all but Simón was never the “rock band guitarist” type. She couldn’t imagine where this was coming from.

He laughed at her reaction.

“Not for me, for my guitar pick”.

Okay, _now_ she was confused.

She scrunched her eyebrows. “Come again?”

He smiled and grabbed his necklace, the one with the purple guitar pick he always wore and turned it over. There, on the other side of the nail, was an “A” stamped in black ink.

She looked at him agape.

“I’ve wore this necklace for almost my whole life. It was a present from my mom, it came with my first guitar. It was an acoustic one, very cheap cause we didn’t have much, but to me it was perfect. I played that guitar with this pick until the strings broke down. Then I started saving to buy a better one, and in the meanwhile I started wearing this nail around my neck as a reminder of my mom’s support on my dream and in a way of always keeping music close to my heart”.

He held her hands then, bringing them to his lips and kissing them softly. He looked into her eyes with so much love he took her breath away.

“Now I can wear it as a reminder of the two most important women in my life”.

Ámbar had tears in her eyes.

She couldn’t help but think that this was the most beautiful gesture she had ever received.

It wasn’t clothes, prizes or expensive jewelry. It wasn’t a special occasion like her birthday or Christmas, there was no social dictamen that made a present necessary, it was just a normal day. It wasn’t even something for _her._ She wasn’t the one wearing it, _he_ was.

It was so casually thoughtful, so intimate and genuine, so full of love and care. Just like him.

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly, softly but firmly, trying to express how much it meant to her but she felt like no matter how many kisses she gave him it would never be enough.

After a while they pulled apart and stared into each other eyes, grinning like two idiots in love.

It was in that moment, in that simple carefree moment, looking at the guitar pick that now would forever keep her close to his heart, that she knew he was the one. That she was _his_ one.

And that was the day a whole new world of possibilities opened up in front of her.

For the first time since everything, she allowed herself to dream of the future.

 

 

 

\---------------------- Many months later --------------------------

She had spent her morning visiting her family. It was a Sunday which meant she didn’t have to work so she always tried to go back to the mansion to see her grandfather and have some quality time with the Valentes, especially since Luna had moved out to live with Matteo. Mónica tried to hide it but she knew deep down she missed her daughter, which was to be expected, so Ámbar liked to go over there and help them all feel a little less alone in that big house. She knew what that was like.

Sometimes Simón would join her but he said he had something with the guys that day so she went alone. By the afternoon she was planning to get back to the apartment and maybe watch something or read some book to relax while she waited for him to come back, but then Delfi had called her and said it was an emergency, so of course the blonde ran to her house to help in whatever she could.

The emergency had turned out to be a fashion emergency, in which Delfi claimed she had absolutely nothing to wear to her next date with Pedro when she had, in fact, more than 30 dresses. After berating her for worrying her, Ámbar tried to make many different combinations, which to her looked great (and she knew her friend would look beautiful in anything she tried on anyways), but the brunette insisted on going out to buy something new because since they lived together Pedro had already seen all of her clothes and she wanted something different. She pretty much dragged her to the shopping mall. The blonde found it weird that her friend was worrying so much over a date when she had had many others in the past but went along with it anyway because it was nice to spend time with her like this. It was kinda like the old times but better, because now they had a true friendship that she appreciated a lot. The only one missing was Jazmín, but she was covering a fashion show in Paris and well, she was probably happier there.

Due to all of this it was late afternoon, almost night, when she finally arrived back at their place. Over all it had been a good day so she was in a good mood when she took out her keys and opened the door.

“I’m home.”

As if being drawn by the sound of her voice, the gorgeous Mexican that she had the pleasure of calling her boyfriend appeared immediately in front of her, his characteristic warm smile plastered on his face. This was the main reason why she was in high spirits, because she knew he’d be expecting her on the other side of the door.

“Hello there, my beautiful blonde”, Simón greeted her as he came near, leaving a kiss on her lips. “I made dinner”.

Ámbar looked behind him towards the kitchen, and indeed, the table was already set with two plates, but not only that. There were candles, a base with flowers on the side and a bottle of champagne in the center. Around the space there were also some smaller candles and many petals sprawled over the surfaces. She took a more detailed look at him and realized that he had dressed up quite nicely: he was wearing a dark blue shirt, a great pair of jeans and black sneakers. It wasn’t just an ordinary dinner.

“What’s the occasion?”, she asked as he helped her out of her coat and hanged it on the rack next to the door. Luckily, she was wearing a white blouse and a pink denim skirt or she would’ve felt too underdressed.

Simón, instead of answering, moved towards the table once he had taken care of her coat.  

“Sit”, he invited her with a smile still on his face, pulling the chair back for her.

Ámbar followed suit, taking her seat and waiting as he served the food. It wasn’t really uncommon for him to prepare nice quiet dinners once in a while just because. He was romantic like that and she loved it, so she just went along with it.

They ate their meals as they talked about their days, just like they always did when they spent the day apart. Simón opened up the bottle and served them both as the conversation flowed. At some point, after a comfortable silence had fallen between them, he spoke up.

“By the way, congratulations again on graduating law school”, he said, raising his glass.

Ámbar smiled wide and raised her glass as well, both making them clink before taking a sip of their champagne.

“Who would’ve thought, huh?”, started Simón, looking at her with a nostalgic glint in his eyes. “That the ‘chica chic’ of the Roller that only cared about popularity would end up becoming a lawyer. And top of her class nonetheless”.

She laughed. “Yeah, well… Ana was a huge inspiration for me. She was one of the first adults that offered me their help without any second intentions. She was just good. And after everything that happened with Sharon, Rey, Maggie… I wanted to do good, to help those who may need help, someone who stands up for them.”

He grabbed her hand over the table. “And I am _so_ proud of you. I know you may be sick of hearing me say it by this point, but it’s true.”  

She giggled before sighing. “I kinda wish I hadn’t wasted a whole year just out of rebellion. I would’ve finished school earlier”.

He gave her a look of feigned indignation but the smile was still on his face. “Hey, you didn’t waste that year, you spent it with me”.

That made her laugh again, she always laughed when she was with him. When her eyes found his they had a huge fondness. “Yeah, it was great”.

Both shared a warm smile for a moment longer, thinking of past times, before going back to their meal.

“So that’s what all this is about?”, she spoke up again after some time. “My graduation? I thought we had already celebrated with everyone. Or didn’t that awesome party count for you?”

They had made a Roller Jam in her honor and everyone had been there. The Roller Band dedicated some songs specially for her and they danced and skated the night away until they quite literally dropped, exhausted.

It had been _so_ much fun. And it was always nice to feel appreciated, to surround yourself with friends and just share a good time. She had spent so many years acting like she was loved by everyone while actually feeling alone that she was grateful for every friend she now had in her life.

The slight shake of her boyfriend brought her back from memory lane.

“Oh no, I just wanted to say it again”, he shrugged. “I mean, it’s kind of related but, this isn’t about that.”

“So it’s another one of your ‘I’m just a caring boyfriend’ moments? Cause let me tell you, I’m starting to get used to it, and if I do, you’re gonna have to make a dinner like this every month just because you’re nice”.

He laughed. “Well I wouldn’t mind doing that. But no, it’s not that either”.

She gave him a look, intrigued. “What for then?”

Simón laid down his silverware over his plate as he seemed to consider.

“Well, to be honest my first thought was to make this _huge_ presentation, with music and choreography, the whole Roller… fireworks even crossed my mind. But then I gave it more thought, and I considered that you’d rather something small, more private, more… us. So, I chose this”.

She frowned. The more he talked the less she understood what he was talking about. He noticed her confused expression but instead of answering he just smiled, albeit a little nervous, and stood up from his seat to move next to her chair.

Gently he took her hands and made her stand up as well, moving them until they were in the middle of the living room. She was starting to get nervous from all the silence, but she trusted him and followed, their eyes never drifting from each other.   

Simón took a deep breath before letting go of her hands. Ámbar was about to ask what was wrong when she saw him go down on one knee, a small box appearing from his pocket.

_Oh my god._

It was like her heart stopped and then re-started, racing furiously on her chest.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god._

She watched with wide eyes and a slightly open jaw as he opened the little black box, revealing a beautiful golden ring with a single heart-shaped diamond solitary.

It was _so_ cheesy. She automatically loved it.

“Now, I know you think heart-shaped rings are cheesy but hear me out, there’s a reason for it”.

In between her breathless state she laughed and rolled her eyes playfully at him. He knew her so well.

“Ámbar, I’m not gonna say that ours was love at first sight because we both know it isn’t true. But I can honestly say that since the first moment we locked eyes, since the first moment I really saw _you_ and you really saw _me_ , my heart’s been yours. I gave it to you without a second thought, all at once, and we may had had our problems, but even when we were apart your hold remained. My heart was already used to beat for you. All it took was those beautiful eyes staring into mine and I was yours”.

Ámbar was trying to keep her tears at bay and failing miserably at it. Each time she rubbed a tear off her cheek a new one followed. Simón held her right hand and traced circles on her skin with his thumb in a comforting gesture before continuing.

“This ring, if you accept it, will be the proof that you own my heart, always and forever. I want every single person in this world to know I’m yours and you’re mine, because each day that I spend with you fills me with so much joy that it makes me wanna scream at the top of my lungs how much I love you Ámbar Smith. I’m gonna go full cheesy and quote High School Musical saying that you are the music in me”. She laughed between her tears and he smiled, looking at her like he couldn’t believe she was even real.

“Without you I am song-less, voiceless, breathless. I told you once that you’re the queen of my heart and I still mean it. You’ll be so forever, I wouldn’t want it any other way. I know sometimes we fight and we’ll probably keep on fighting. I know I’m not perfect, sometimes I think I don’t even deserve you. But I will spend every single day of my life worshipping the very ground you walk upon if you let me”.

With that he stood up leaving both standing face to face, they’re eyes locking like so many times before but this was different. This was a moment they would never forget. He would never forget how her eyes were shining like a blue star. She would never forget these words and this smile that he was gifting her.

He took one last long breath before saying...

“Ámbar Smith. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

She was crying, but these were the happiest tears she had ever shed in her life. She let out a little sob, held her breath and finally said the words she’s been ready to say since the moment he went down on one knee.

“Yes. I’ll marry you, of course I’ll marry you”.

Simón smiled the brightest smile in the whole world. Sometimes she thought that the only reason why the sun shone was because of him. There may also had been some unshed tears in his eyes. With a happy giggle he grabbed her left hand, sliding the ring in its rightful place. It even _felt_ perfect, and she made a silent vow to never take it off _._

Simón pulled her hand up to his lips, kissing the ring that symbolized his heart before staring into her eyes. Yeah, his eyes were definitely shining with emotion. And love, _so much love._

They had the biggest smiles and they couldn’t hold back the euphoria any longer. Ámbar jumped at his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Simón immediately wrapped his own arms around her back and lifted her up. With her legs suspended in the air he started spinning in circles, loud laughter coming out of them both.  

After some turns he put her back down, his hands moving to her face, cupping it gently, reverently, as his eyes drowned in hers. She left her hands in his chest, feeling his heart beat under her palms, and she had no doubt that she was looking at him like he was her everything, because he was.

Both leaned in slowly, their lips coming together like sealing a promise. It was like that one time, a long time ago, when they vowed to never let go of each other again. Now as they kissed with devotion they were promising the same thing, but also so much more.

Their lips brushed for long moments before pulling apart. Their eyes remained closed as their foreheads leaned together. They breathed each other in, held each other close and smiled.

 

 

And that was the moment that marked the start of a new beginning.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the end. Kinda short, but I tried to make it as cute as hell and, personally, I love how it turned out. I hope you liked it as well.
> 
> You probably figured it out by now, but yeah, Delfi knew what was up. Basically, Simón told Pedro and Pedro sucks at keeping things from Delfi so she found out and practically begged Simón to let her film the moment, but Simón was adamant that they had their private moment. So, after that, Delfi offered to help in whatever way she could and that’s how she ended up making up an excuse to keep Ámbar out of the apartment while Simón prepared everything (and himself, because he was kinda worried he was gonna forget every single word he had practiced and just stammer incoherences sdkfjnsd). 
> 
> See you in my next multichapter or whatever oneshot I post next <3


End file.
